


A Midnight Snack

by wulcanbiology



Series: Afternoon Tea [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Biting, Bloodplay, Bondage, Bottom Harry, Bottom Tom, Breathplay, Dark Magic, Deepthroating, Discord - Freeform, Harry is a bitchy bottom, Harry is done taking everybody's shit, Harry's magic is desperate for that bite and that dick, Light Choking, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Magical restraints, Mob Boss Tom Riddle, POV Alternating, Possessive Tom Riddle, Power Play, Powerful Harry, Praise Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Magic, Size Kink, Tom Is An Asshole, Tom is thirsty, Top Harry, Top Tom, Vampire Sex, Vampire Tom Riddle, Voice Kink, abuse of vampire powers for sex purposes, also there's plot and comedy now too?, dubcon, i'm just as shocked as you guys, shoutout to my fellow vampirefuckers, slight daddy kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2020-07-31 09:47:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 31,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20113114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wulcanbiology/pseuds/wulcanbiology
Summary: “What should I call you, darling?” Tom purred into the man’s ear, nibbling at his earlobe. The man moaned again, writhing against Tom deliciously.“Ha-Harry,” he groaned, arching his back as Tom’s hand began to explore even lower. Tom playfully dipped his hand into Harry’s waistband, and Harry shuddered.“Well, Harry,” he breathed, his voice curling around the man’s name, “Would you like me to bite you?” Harry’s breath hitched at the question, but he remained stubbornly quiet. Now Tom couldn’t have that.Harry and Tom first meet at a nightclub, and after an unforgettable night, they both are desperate for more. But what will Harry do when he realizes who Tom really is?





	1. With Pleasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom spots Harry at a nightclub and just has to have a bite. Harry wholeheartedly agrees.

Tom’s eyes locked on a human on the dance floor. Sweat glistened on his dark skin, and his wild hair swayed as he danced. But it was the eyes that got his attention: vivid green, dilated, and desperate for the right kind of attention. Tom was happy to oblige as he crossed the dance floor. 

Once he grew close, the man’s scent overwhelmed him. He took a deep breath; he could almost taste the man’s sweet blood from the scent alone. And his magic was just as intoxicating, the power rolling off of him in waves. Tom had to have him.

Tom was feet away now when he finally made eye contact with the stranger who paused mid dance to look him up and down. His eyes darkened, and he licked his lips. He obviously liked what he saw. Tom took that as an invitation to draw even closer, the thrum of the music matching the man’s fast beating heart. 

The man moved closer now, nearly draping his body over Tom as he began dancing once more. The grind of his hips, the lightness of his touches, and the pungent scent of arousal tested Tom’s meticulous self control. He was tempting, but Tom needed to know more.

A moment later Tom took action. He moved his hands to the man’s hips possessively and felt him shiver in response. He guided the man as they continued to dance to the music, getting lost in the rhythm. Their magic rippled through the air as they danced, playing with each other. 

Tom moved his face to hover over his dance partner’s neck. He could feel the man’s heart beating rapidly in response. As the delicious scent washed over him, he felt his self control drifting away. As Tom was about to bite, his tongue lavishing over a spot on his victim’s neck, he heard a quiet gasp that made him pause. 

“I knew you’d bite,” the man breathed. “Just don’t take too much.” Tom blinked in surprise before pulling him off the dance floor. The man didn’t protest as Tom brought them outside into an alley and pushed the man up against the brick wall. 

He was breathing hard as he stared into Tom’s scarlet eyes. The vivid green had gone dark with arousal. His clothes were in disarray, his shirt collar pushed to the side, revealing his dark and inviting neck. Tom moved in for a taste and was not disappointed. The sweat on his neck was divine, but not as much as his blood would be. 

Another gasp, this time louder, pierced the air, and Tom moved his other hand to explore the man’s body. He earned a moan when his hand moved the other’s shirt aside to feel his toned chest. He focused his attention on one of his nipples, and the man writhed, grinding back into Tom desperately. 

Tom kept his grip firm as he ravished him, leaving love bites on his jaw and shoulder. Tom could feel the man’s magic shudder, and he was quick to stroke it with his own, pulling out another moan from the man. Power was always alluring, and Tom knew his dark magic was intoxicating.

“What should I call you, darling?” Tom purred into the man’s ear, nibbling at his earlobe. The man moaned again, writhing against Tom deliciously. 

“Ha-Harry,” he groaned, arching his back as Tom’s hand began to explore even lower. Tom playfully dipped his hand into Harry’s waistband, and Harry shuddered.

“Well, Harry,” he breathed, his voice curling around the man’s name, “Would you like me to bite you?” Harry’s breath hitched at the question, but he remained stubbornly quiet. Now Tom couldn’t have that.

Tom stopped his wandering hand, moving it to grip Harry’s chin. He moved Harry’s chin, forcing him to meet his piercing gaze. Tom increased the intensity of his magic and felt another shiver wrack Harry’s body. Harry’s eyes were unfocused but snapped out of it when they met Tom’s. His breath caught at Tom’s smirk, but his eyes shined with defiance. 

“I said,” Tom drawled, stroking Harry’s chin, “Would you like me to bite you, Harry?” Harry’s eyes widened, but Tom didn’t stop there. He leaned in closer, Harry’s lips inches away from his own. He could feel the man’s ragged breath on his own lips, which he licked slowly and deliberately. Harry’s eyes followed Tom’s tongue, starved, before nodding enthusiastically. Tom’s smirk widened. 

“Darling, I need you to talk to me,” Tom continued, enjoying making the man squirm. “I want to hear your pretty voice beg for my bite.” Harry’s breath stuttered, and Tom felt Harry shiver at his authoritative tone. 

“I don’t even know your name,” Harry whispered, trying and failing to keep his voice steady. Tom chuckled. 

“It’s Tom,” he responded sweetly. Harry’s mouth wordlessly mouthed the name, and Tom couldn’t resist going in for another taste, capturing the man’s lips.

Harry offered no resistance, and he melted into Tom’s kiss. Tom’s mouth devoured Harry’s, just as he was planning to devour him in all senses of the word. In a stroke of boldness, Harry nipped at Tom’s lip, and Tom tasted his own cold blood. His eyes flashed, and he broke the kiss, his own breath a bit ragged, and pushed Harry against the wall more firmly. 

“Oh, Harry,” he hissed, “I’m the one doing the biting here.” He leaned down again and slowly bit Harry’s lip, a drop of blood blooming on those gorgeous lips. Tom was quick to get a taste, and a current ran through his body at the taste. He let out a soft gasp as the blood touched his tongue. Harry’s blood was rich and decadent, and Tom needed more.

He let go of Harry’s chin roughly and moved his hand to Harry’s waistband, skillfully unbuttoning his tight pants. Harry wasn’t wearing underwear. Tom bit back a groan as his hand brushed across the man’s straining cock. Harry let out a litany of noises, the alley filled with the sounds, as Tom ran his fingers over it teasingly. 

Finally, Harry opened his pretty lips and began begging sweetly. “Please, Tom,” he gasped, leaning in for another kiss. Tom pulled away cruelly. 

“Please what? Use your words, darling. I want to hear you,” Tom says, desire dripping off of those words. Harry’s eyes closed at his tone, but Tom moved his teasing hand to grab Harry’s chin again in warning. 

His eyes snapped open again as Tom hissed, “Keep your eyes on me, Harry.” Harry groaned and struggled to keep his eyes on Tom. Satisfied, Tom moved back to Harry’s cock and began to tease once more.

“Please touch me,” Harry whispered unsteadily. Tom smiled. 

“Oh, Harry, all you had to do was ask.” And Tom granted his wish, gripping Harry’s cock and pumping it slowly. Harry’s magic sparked at the touch and burst out of Harry, coating his cock with lube. So enthusiastic, how delightful. Tom smirked and adjusted his hand as he explored Harry, determined to find what drove Harry wild. 

After a few moments, he had Harry writhing. He continued his steady rhythm and returned to Harry’s neck, lavishing it with attention. He felt his own cock throbbing in his tight pants but ignored it, running his exposed fangs over Harry’s neck. He needed another taste desperately, but he would not continue until Harry was begging again.

He paused in his strokes and held Harry’s cock tightly. Harry whimpered and tried to arch forward, but Tom kept him in place. 

“Harry,” he breathed. “I need you to use your pretty voice again. If you want that bite, I need you to ask me for it.” Harry let out a frustrated noise as he tried to get friction, and Tom let out a growl. Harry felt his body go rigid at the hint of a threat. “Harry,” Tom whispered again, nipping his neck playfully. 

Harry gasped before giving in, choking out another pretty, “Please, Tom.” Tom stayed still.  
`  
“Please what?” He prompted. Harry let out a noise of frustration before meeting Tom’s satisfied eyes. 

“Please bite me, you asshole,” Harry bit out. Tom let out a huff of laughter at his tone.

“With pleasure,” Tom said before resuming his strokes and biting down on Harry’s neck. The taste was even more divine at its source, and Tom was ravenous. He felt Harry’s body relax as the venom reached his veins, his voice doubling in volume. Vampire venom always made humans turn wanton. 

As he drank, he increased his hand’s speed, feeling Harry’s ecstasy through his blood. He moved the hand gripping Harry’s shoulder to run it through Harry’s wild mane of hair. The inky locks felt like silk in his hand. Harry’s magic pushed up against Tom’s magic, and Tom shuddered, the sheer power overwhelming him. Who was this man? 

Tom surfaced for a moment to pull Harry’s head back, exposing his neck, before returning to his bite. Harry let out a cry that rang through the alley. Harry was getting close, Tom could feel it in his blood and in the sparking of his magic. He tightened his grip on Harry’s hair and felt him tense up. 

_Yes, Harry._ Tom whispered against the man’s mind. _Let go. Let me taste your pleasure._ With another cry, Harry spilled into his hand. His orgasm tasted like ambrosia, and Tom greedily drank. As Harry’s power washed over him as their magic connected, and Tom came undone, cumming unexpectedly. 

He reluctantly pulled back when he felt Harry’s knees buckle. He supported the limp body and stroked Harry’s hair. Harry’s breath began to slow, and Tom licked at the bite on his neck. Harry’s neck and shoulders were littered with love bites, but Tom’s true bite stood out in the dim light. He felt a wave of possessiveness run through him and knew he would need to have Harry for his own. 

Tom left Harry catching his breath against the alley wall. He tucked his business card into the man’s pants pocket and gave him one last, all-consuming kiss tinged with his magic, marking him even further. 

“When you need another bite, you know who to call,” Tom purred before walking out of the alley. Tom would need to keep an eye on this one. He would never let another vampire have him. Harry was his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here it is: part 1 of my first live writing now edited for your reading pleasure. Working on editing part 2. This was meant to be a oneshot, but it has a life of its own now and even a bit of plot. Shocking, I know. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy my first contribution to the fandom! I had a blast writing this. Let me know what you think in the comments. Your enthusiasm fuels my writing.
> 
> Also thank you [crabbf](https://crabbf.tumblr.com) for editing this wildness.


	2. Don't Be Late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a wild night with Tom, Harry wakes up questioning his life choices but is determined to discover who Tom really is. Harry’s in for a rude awakening, and Tom is delighted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbetaed. We die like men.

Harry woke up the next morning and noticed two things: he had a splitting hangover, and his neck hurt like a bitch. 

Eventually, he crawled out of his bed to the bathroom to inspect the damage. And oh, there was damage. Even without his glasses, Harry could see his neck and shoulders were covered in love bites, all surrounding a singular, deep bite on his neck. Harry’s eyes widen at the sight, and he desperately started searching for his glasses. 

Once he crammed them on his head, he stumbled back to the mirror and looked at the bite up close. It didn’t hurt as much as he expected, but when he touched it with the tips of his fingers, he felt pain and an ache, a distant desire for another bite. 

Harry leaned his head against the counter and let out a litany of curses. Harry hadn’t intended to seduce vampire last night, but the man’s smirk and powerful aura had sucked him in. Harry had come undone when the vampire’s alluring gaze had fallen on him. And his magic, dark and tempting, made Harry shiver in delight. 

This wouldn’t go well at the office if anyone found out, but Harry didn’t care at the moment. Last night was the best sex of his life, and Harry needed to find that vampire again.

After taking a long hot shower and vividly reliving his memories of last night, Harry stepped out of the shower, relaxed and ready for the day, but most of all ready to find Tom. He dipped into the kitchen for some breakfast and ibuprofen, ignoring Ron snoring on his couch, and returned to his room. 

After scarfing down a burning hot pop-tart and guzzling half a hot pot of coffee, Harry began to search around the room for the vampire’s card, Tom’s parting gift. 

It had taken Harry ages to stand up again after Tom left him in the alley, but he remembered the vampire’s burning look as he gave Harry that card. 

The business card sat innocently on his bedside table. When he picked it up gently, he felt a wave of Tom’s delicious magic wash over him, and he glanced it over. The card was a metallic black and glittered in the midmorning light. On the front of the card were the words ‘Tom Marvolo Riddle’ and under it was a phone number. Harry had heard that name somewhere before, he was sure of it. 

Harry frowned and flipped the card over, looking for more information, but there were no words on the back. There was only a picture of a serpent coming out of a skull. That image reminded Harry of something, something important, but he couldn’t remember what. 

When Harry looked back on this moment hours later, he would realize just how important that symbol was. 

It took Harry over an hour of debate before he finally texted the number. That bite was just too good, and he needed more. He agonized for a few minutes what to text Tom before deciding on: 

> _Hey Tom. This is Harry. Do you need another snack?_

He clicked send before he could stop himself and stared in horror at the words on the screen. How could he be so stupid? That was one of his lamest opening lines. Tom would think he was a dumbass. Why was Harry never charming when he was sober? He put his head in his hands and let out a deep sigh. 

Harry didn’t expect a reply after that, he really didn’t, so he was surprised when he got one five minutes later. 

> **Oh darling, you are a whole meal, and I am famished.**

Harry’s breath caught. He hadn’t fucked that up, thank Merlin. When he processed the rest of the text, he felt his cheeks flush. 

Harry had no idea how to respond to that. He knew Tom could devour him whole, but the implications of it made him shiver in anticipation. 

He closed his eyes, and a vision of Tom entered his mind. He had Harry pinned against the headboard, his dark eyes flashing as he pushed into Harry. He watched as Tom leaned in, ready to reopen his bite, and, for a moment, Harry felt the venom hit his system again, burn deliciously through his veins. But then vision was gone in a flash, and Harry was left wanting, his body shuddering. 

On lap, his phone flashed a single message. With shaking hands, Harry reached down and read the text. Tom had sent him an address followed by a text. 

> **Come at 9. I’ll be waiting.**

Harry’s eyes widened. He wanted- Harry wanted.

Harry spent the rest of his Saturday restless and quiet. Harry was careful to hide his bruised neck from Ron when he woke up, wandering around Harry’s apartment like a zombie. Ron usually did this when he crashed at Harry’s. He also always ate Harry’s food, no matter what it was. Leftover Chinese, half-eaten sandwiches, moldy cheese: Ron ate it all. 

And all throughout the day, Harry had more of these visions: visions of Tom bending him over, tying him up, fucking him hard and fast. Harry nearly spat out his coffee at a particularly vivid one and was thankful that Ron couldn’t see his erection straining under the table. 

Ron wasn’t very talkative and stumbled out of Harry’s apartment after a few hours to look for more food, promising to meet Harry for lunch the next morning. Harry would tell him about Tom if this meeting went well; he owed it to his best friend. 

Harry let out a sigh of relief as he closed the door that turned into a moan as another vision flitted through his mind. He braced himself against the doorway as his eyes stared deep into Tom’s as the vampire leaned forward to capture Harry’s lips, his hands ghosting over Harry’s cock. Harry opened his eyes to his empty apartment and swore. This was not normal, and Harry would get to the bottom of this. 

Harry pulled his phone out of his sweatshirt pocket and texted Tom. 

> _Stop it._

Harry sat down on his couch and reached for the TV remote. He had just set down his phone when it buzzed. 

> **Stop what?**

Harry took a deep breath and picked up the phone, typing furiously.

> _Stop with the visions, you asshole_

> **What visions, darling?**

Harry felt like throwing his phone. This asshole knew exactly what he was doing.

> _The visions you keep harassing me with. I am trying to have a nice, relaxing day, not think about your dick all day._

Harry let out a breath of frustration and was about to put his phone on silent when the bastard responded. 

> **I don’t think I showed you my dick, Harry. Does it look nice in those visions?**

Harry dropped the phone onto the couch and picked up a pillow to scream in: the nerve.

> _Fine. It looks good. Happy? Can I spend the rest of my day in peace?_

When Tom didn’t immediately respond, Harry felt himself relax again. He took a deep breath and tried to focus on the TV playing in front of him. He just needed to relax and enjoy his day...

The next vision was the longest and most vivid yet. Tom had Harry pinned up against another wall. Harry felt his bare back against the plaster and felt Tom’s half clothed body on his front. Tom met Harry’s eyes as he knelt down slowly, still half dressed, and began pumping Harry’s cock. Harry let out a breathy moan that turned into a cry as Tom bit down on his inner thigh and began to drink. 

Harry opened his eyes to his apartment, clutching the side of the couch. His breath ragged, the bite on Harry’s neck was throbbing in time with his cock. Harry felt his phone vibrate in his other hand and saw a singular text. 

> **Don’t be late.**

Hours later, Harry stood outside at the address Tom sent him. He was both surprised and intrigued that the address was to a nightclub in one of the nicer parts of town. Harry felt slightly underdressed in his skinny jeans and a tight t-shirt but walked into the club with confidence. The bouncer glanced skeptically at Harry, but when he said his name, the man’s eyes widened, and he quickly ushered Harry inside. 

Harry’s breath caught as he stepped inside. The place was impressive. Another man led Harry down a staircase with walls of glass to a club decked out in black, white, and silver. Deep red booths lined the walls, and intricate designs lit up the dim space. An impressive bar stood against one wall, and a packed dance floor was opposite it. The place screamed money, decadence, and sin. Harry was led not to the bar or the dance floor but up a flight of stairs into a private room.

Tom sat in the middle of a host of patrons, lounging back against an expansive couch while nursing a glass of what looked like wine. He wore a white button down, with only two buttons undone, and a pair of dark slacks that accentuated his long legs. His dark hair framed his face, and a small smile appeared on his face: not a kind smile but a cruel one, one full of dark promise. His aura of dark magic consumed the small room, and Harry felt his own begin to come out in response.

A dark haired woman was wrapped around his arm, whispering in his ear, when the group saw Harry, when Tom saw Harry. The room went silent as Tom stared at Harry, devouring him with his eyes. Harry tried and failed not to squirm at the attention, which only seemed to encourage Tom. 

“Is this him, Tom?” The woman asked, gripping Tom’s arm possessively. Her dark hair fell in waves down her back, and her deep black dress clung to her frame seductively. Harry noticed the same skull and snake tattooed on her shoulder but still couldn’t remember what it meant. She stared down Harry, not impressed. “He seems a bit soft, don’t you think?” The other patrons jeered at her comment before Tom held a hand up, silencing them.

“He’s not yours to play with, Bella. He is mine,” Tom purred, eyes locked onto Harry’s. Another vision of pleasure appeared in front of Harry before he blinked it away. Tom’s smile widened. “Leave us,” he hissed to his companions. They began to leave without a word, all except Bella. Her beautiful face contorted into a snarl. Harry did his best not to flinch. Who was this man?

A blonde-haired man looked back at Bella imploringly, “Bellatrix-,” he started sternly, but she silenced him with a dark look. The man let out a sigh and left the room.

“But Tom-,” Bellatrix protested, reluctant to remove herself from Tom. His gaze turned to her, and he gripped her arm painfully, a warning. 

“Leave us, Bella,” he whispered, tone deadly, “I will not ask again.” He released her, and she quickly let go and jumped to her feet. She muttered apologies under her breath, looking longingly at Tom. 

As she brushed past Harry, she whispered cruelly, “He will eat you alive, boy. I hope you taste good.” Harry shuddered and let out a sigh of relief when she left, and he was alone with Tom. But then he realized he was alone with Tom, and his heart began to race. 

Harry didn’t know what to do with himself. Tom’s gaze made him feel jittery, and, after seeing so many intimate images of him today, Harry wasn’t sure he could look him in the eye. He could feel Tom’s magic was coming closer, wrapping itself around Harry. He did his best to not react to the invitation. 

“Hey,” Harry said lamely, doing his best to stare everywhere except at Tom. He heard Tom chuckle, his voice deep and seductive. This wasn’t fair. 

“Hello, Harry,” Tom replied, his voice dripping with honey. “Why don’t you have a seat next to me?” Harry scratched the back of his neck self consciously before reluctantly following Tom’s instructions. He sat to Tom’s right, right where Bella had sat. 

Tom’s arm curl around Harry’s shoulder possessively as he was pulled closer to Tom. Closer and closer until Harry was practically in his lap. Harry flushed, and his cock gave a twitch at the feeling of Tom’s body up against his. Harry hadn’t focused on it last time, but Tom was fit. He could feel his lithe, muscular frame against his back, and Harry’s face burned brighter. Up close, Tom’s magic was heady, and Harry’s body started to melt at the attention. This was too much.

Tom leaned down, his breath grazing Harry’s sensitive neck. His t-shirt only barely covered Tom’s bite, and Harry’s skin tingled at Tom’s touch. How could a single touch do this?

“Such a good boy.” Harry squirmed in Tom’s lap, shocked that the pet name affected him so much. “What do you want, darling?” Tom breathed into his ear. Harry’s whole body trembled. And then the most inconvenient thing happened: Harry remembered who Tom was and what the symbol meant. 

Harry leapt away from Tom and stared at the man in disbelief. Instinctively, Harry pulled out his wand and pointed it at the vampire. Tom remained unnaturally still but raised his eyebrows.

“Oh shit, you’re Tom Riddle. The Tom Riddle. The fucking crime lord of the city,” Harry breathed, his voice becoming hysterical. “Oh my god. I fucked a crime boss. Kingsley is going to kill me.” Harry began backing up towards the door, wand still pointed straight at the vampire. 

“Stop,” Tom said, and Harry stopped, not entirely of his own will. “Harry, darling, we didn’t even fuck,” Tom said as an afterthought, “yet.” The hairs on the back of Harry’s neck stood up as Tom approached him, a predator on the prowl. Harry kept his wand pointed at Tom, but his hand had a slight tremor now.

“Surely, this doesn’t change anything, does it, Harry?” Tom purred, his hands moving to rest on Harry’s hips. Harry gulped, his wand touching Tom’s firm chest. Even though Harry had the wand, Tom was in control here, and they both knew it.

“I mean,” he began lamely, “maybe? I don’t know. I think I should just-”

Tom’s grip tightened on Harry’s hips, and he drew closer, Harry’s wand dangling uselessly between them.

“Go?” Tom finished, his voice light but cruel. “Oh, I don’t think so, Harry. I’ve already got a taste for you.” Tom leaned down and hovered over Harry’s neck. “And I don’t want to share.”

“Knowing who I am, what do you want, Harry? All you have to do is ask,” Tom purred. Harry shivered involuntarily as Tom’s dark magic caressed his skin. His brain was working a mile a minute, but Tom’s nip on his shoulder silenced all of his doubts. Harry knew he would regret it in the morning. But Harry knew what he wanted, and he would get it.

Harry hastily shoved his wand in his back pocket, and, with all of his courage he looked Tom in the eye and whispered, “I want you.” There was a momentary pause where Tom stared into Harry’s wide eyes before he pounced. 

Tom’s lips crashed onto Harry’s, and Harry’s his body sang. He grabbed Tom’s collar and pulled him closer, giving as good as he got. Tom soon took control, and Harry let him, enjoying the ride and the feel of Tom’s lips on his, Tom’s tongue in his mouth. 

Harry inhaled sharply as he was lifted off the ground and pressed him against the door as Tom continued to ravish him. His hands explored Harry’s body, his chest, his nipples. Harry gasped and broke the kiss. 

Tom began lavishing his exposed neck, moving the shirt aside to reveal his bite. When he licked it, fire filled Harry’s veins, and he pushed Tom even closer, needing more. He could feel Tom’s smirk on his skin. 

Tom pulled away, and Harry’s heard himself whine in response. Harry was surprised at the sound but became distracted again at the look in Tom’s eyes.

“Take your shirt off, Harry,” Tom said, his voice as velvety as the couch they had sat on. Without thinking, Harry hastily removed his shirt, revealing his toned body to Tom. A shiver ran down his spine as the cold of the room hit him and as he saw how Tom looked at him. 

Tom’s gaze was sharp and calculating. Harry felt like he his soul was on display, and Tom was deciding if it was a willing tribute. Tom was quick to respond. 

“Yes, darling,” he murmured, forcing himself away and walking back towards the couch. “Come here, Harry. Come here, and you will have what you desire.” Once again, Harry followed without question. All his brain knew was that he needed this. He needed Tom, and that was all that mattered. 

Tom sat waiting on the couch as Harry approached him, his eyes hooded. Tom helpfully patted his lap, and Harry sank down into it. For a vampire, Tom was surprisingly warm, and Harry sank into Tom, resting his hands against Tom’s thighs. Harry could feel Tom’s erection against him, throbbing in time to Harry’s heartbeat. Their magic moved against each other like their bodies, causing visible sparks fill the room. 

Tom’s hands gripped Harry’s waist again, and Harry swore he heard Tom let out a soft groan. Eager to hear the sound again, Harry lifted himself up and ground down on Tom’s lap and was rewarded with that noise again. Harry was hooked. 

Tom’s hands tightened on Harry’s waist, and Harry felt Tom’s breath on his neck once more. Tom licked a stripe from Harry’s neck down to his back, and Harry let out a ragged moan. Tom moved back and whispered into Harry’s ear again. 

“What do you want, Harry?” Harry felt his body shiver at Tom’s voice, and Harry bit back a moan. Tom tutted. “Don’t keep yourself quiet, Harry. I love to hear you squirm.” And Harry did squirm, desperately trying to grind himself against Tom again, but Tom’s hands held steady. “Tell me, Harry,” he persuaded, “I know you can do it.”

As if compelled, Harry felt the words wrenched from his chest. “I want you,” he breathed, his voice ragged. He felt Tom chuckled, and he moved one of his hands to Harry’s thigh and squeezed. 

“You’re a delight, Harry, but I need you to tell me specifically what you want,” he replied, his voice calm but full of a dark promise. 

“I want your hand on my cock. I want your cock in me. Just give me something, Tom,” Harry growled, getting fed up with Tom’s little game. Tom chuckled again. 

“You’re a wizard, aren’t you Harry?” Tom responded playfully, tapping his finger against the wand in Harry’s back pocket. “Why don’t you make this easier?” Without reaching for his wand, Harry waved his hand and both of their clothes were gone. He felt Tom moan at his heady and impressive magic, but all Harry could focus on was Tom’s warm, bare skin against his back, and Tom’s cock against his ass. 

The most surprising thing about the whole situation was just how enthusiastic Harry’s magic was... too enthusiastic. Now Harry felt stretched and prepared, his ass leaking with lube, and let out a squeal of surprise. Tom, however, didn’t hesitate. 

He pulled Harry down onto the couch, his face pressed against the soft velvet. Harry felt Tom’s cock against his ass, impossibly big. For a moment Harry was worried, but Tom’s hand running across his back soothed him. 

“Harry,” Tom growled, his voice finally wrecked. Harry felt a surge of satisfaction at that but was distracted by Tom’s pretty words. “Such a powerful wizard, aren’t you darling?” Harry felt Tom’s fingers probe his ass and hissed in surprise. “And an eager boy at that. Tell me, Harry. What do you want?” Tom’s voice rang out, voice carrying a power Harry was unfamiliar with but shivered at. 

“I want you, Tom,” Harry gasped, and this time, thankfully, that was enough. Tom, finally began easing his way into Harry, and he traced over the bruises he left on Harry’s neck. Harry’s mind was blank as Tom pushed in, and in, and in until he was fully seated in Harry. Harry let out a whine at the feeling of being full, desperate for more.

“Please,” he begged, “please, Tom.” And at Harry’s sweet words, Tom finally obeyed. 

Tom’s thrusts were deep and powerful, the time for playing finally at an end. Harry’s involuntary moans and gasps were accompanied by Tom’s breaths and groans. Harry ground against the couch for relief, but Tom held him steady, his thrusts going impossibly deeper. Harry closed his eyes and saw stars as Tom began hitting his prostate over and over. 

But it wasn’t enough, and Tom knew it. Harry began begging again, breathy pleas, full of praise, and strict Tom, unyielding Tom, began to lose control. He wrapped his long fingers around Harry’s cock and began stroking him in time with his thrusts. Harry gasped and panted against the couch, open-mouthed, desperate for more. 

A high-pitched sound pierced the air, and Harry distantly realized that the sound was coming from him. His breath hitched as he felt his orgasm approaching, but still, it wasn’t enough. 

“Bite me, Tom. Do it,” Harry demanded between wavering breaths. And Tom, once more, obeyed without question, moaning Harry’s name as he finally bit down. 

Harry was in heaven. Tom’s bite set his nerve endings off, and he felt the world shift around him. Tom here, with him, felt right. This was right. Harry screamed Tom’s name as he came and came, the sensation nearly endless as their magic collided.

Harry felt Tom cum inside him as he sunk into the couch, closing his eyes. Harry could feel his pleasure. He could feel Tom’s pleasure, their pleasure. It was too much.

Tomorrow he would worry. Tomorrow he would regret. But tonight, he would rest, finally satisfied. As he drifted off, Harry thought he heard Tom whisper his name, his hand petting Harry’s damp hair, before Harry fell unconscious on the couch, fully and utterly content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit, I did not expect over 100+ kudos in less than 24 hours. Y'all are the best.


	3. The Key

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom comes to a shocking revelation and steals Harry away in the night to figure out what to do next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you [WhenHarryMetTom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenHarryMetTom/pseuds/WhenHarryMetTom) for looking this over!

Tom stared at the man asleep underneath him, reluctant to move away. Harry was just so lovely to look at, and Tom didn’t see any reason he shouldn’t indulge. Harry smelled so delectable with Tom’s scent all over him, Tom’s venom coursing through his veins. It made Tom’s victory taste that much sweeter. Because he finally knew who he had seduced: Harry Potter, one of the Ministry’s top Aurors, the boy who lived.

Oh yes, Tom knew all about his new plaything now; he had made sure of that. Harry was such a talented Auror, the Daily Prophet filled with his exploits and gossip about his personal life, and a powerful wizard known for his foolhardy plans and daring escapes from danger. And Harry was at Tom’s mercy.

As Tom Riddle, his power spread all around the city, a spiderweb he played with for his own amusement. But his true power, the real scope of his influence, was a secret kept only by his most loyal of servants, a title Tom wielded from the shadows: Lord Voldemort. Even his fellow vampires cowered at the mere mention of his true name. 

But Harry Potter, his sweet Harry, was a threat to his throne, becoming a liability, an obstacle in Tom’s path. The boy was efficient, too efficient, and his recent cases had interfered with Tom’s own affairs, his personal affairs. 

Whispers of Lord Voldemort had finally spread to the city, and now the Ministry, led by Harry Potter was on the tail of one of his most important servants, and Tom couldn’t have that, could he?

He ran his hand through Harry’s damp hair, curling his fingers of the silky locks, pulling back his head to reveal his bruised neck. It would be so easy to kill him, dispose of the body, make the death appear like an accident. Or with Tom’s thrall, Harry kept locked away as a plaything, well kept and submissive, begging for Tom’s bite...

But no, Tom frowned. It would be such a waste of such power, such potential, and Tom did not want a hollow victory, not when there was an even sweeter way to win. 

All he had to do was convince Harry to join him, to follow him, as Tom Riddle, as Lord Voldemort. Harry would be a great prize, and Tom would add another powerful wizard to his collection.

Tom smiled and finally moved out of Harry and, with a wave of his hand, cleaned them both up. While Tom enjoyed Harry dripping with his essence, blissed out from a good fucking, Tom thought it would be polite to clean up. Just this once. Harry shivered underneath him at the sensation but remained asleep. 

Tom felt Harry’s magic unconsciously react to his own, caressing Tom tiredly before retreating into Harry. Tom inhaled sharply at the unexpected response and felt another wave of possessiveness overtake him. 

Such power, Tom was always one to crave power. He coveted, he took, and he dominated. This would be no different. Now he only had to convince Harry, which would be childsplay. Even the tiniest amount of compulsion would make Harry melt in his hands, but Tom enjoyed knowing he didn’t need to use any at all. All he needed to be was persuasive, and Tom always excelled at getting what he wanted. 

Tom leaned forward again, enjoying Harry’s delicious scent, before beginning to inspect him. Harry’s lovely dark skin was covered in even more bruises, courtesy of Tom, marking Harry as his. Tom’s bite looked delightful on Harry’s neck. It stood out prominently, and Tom brushed the tips of his fingers over it, leaving a tingling feeling on his skin. Tom gather his magic and pushed a small amount of it into Harry’s body.

Tom felt Harry resist his magic for a moment, Harry’s magic crackling menacingly at the threat before submitting to Tom’s will, just like its master had. Tom could feel Harry’s blood mixed with his own venom pumping through Harry’s veins, depleted but slowly recovering from two feedings in the past twenty-four hours. A bone deep ache penetrated Tom followed by a sense of satisfaction and contentedness. Tom could sense Harry’s unconsciousness swirling in his mind, exhausted but pleased.

Reluctantly, Tom made his magic retreat, leaving a small bit lingering on Harry’s skin, a simple way of tracking. It was a precaution in case Harry got cold feet, but Tom was confident he could track Harry without it. He had Harry’s scent ingrained in his mind, his taste still lingering on his tongue. And Tom wouldn’t let Harry escape him.

Tom moved away from Harry and stood, inspecting the room. Harry’s magic had unceremoniously thrown their clothing all over the room. Tom’s pants and shoes were strewn across the floor, Harry’s shirt and pants lay in a heap at the foot of the couch, and his tennis shoes hung from the chandelier by its laces. It was quite the scene. Tom chuckled when his eyes focused on the door; Harry’s magic had even put a sock on the doorknob, how delightful. 

With a wave of his hand, Tom’s clothes returned to him, and he now stood fully dressed in the private room. Tom saw Harry’s wand innocently sitting on the coffee table and felt the urge to pick it up. Since becoming a vampire, wands had become useless, powerless sticks in Tom’s hand. His magic had no need for a conduit and had even destroyed a wand the last time he tried to funnel his magic through it. Still, Tom’s hand curled around the wand.

An unexpected sensation washed over Tom, one he hadn’t felt since he was a small boy in Ollivander’s. The phoenix feather core resonated with Tom’s own magic. Tom let out a gasp, his body pulsing with a foreign power. His magical core, tainted by dark from years of dark magic, felt light. Tom felt... complete.

The intensity began to fade, and Tom returned to the room again, alone aside from the human passed out on the velvet couch, his human. The feeling of completeness did not disappear, and it made Tom feel alive again. 

He glanced over at Harry, naked and vulnerable in front of him. This changed everything. It would be so easy to steal his wand and leave Harry none the wiser, but Tom knew it was more than just the wand that made him feel this way, that made him, Lord Voldemort, feel. Harry was the key to all of this, and Tom couldn’t let the man out of his sight. 

With another wave of Tom’s hand, Harry’s clothes flew to his side, now neatly folded. Tom played with the wand in his wand while gazing at Harry, running his fingers over the wood carvings covering it. 

This connection was unprecedented. It could be the key to his immortality, to restoring his corrupted soul. This would need more research, but Tom was determined to solve the puzzle that was Harry. Because Harry was now his, and Tom always took care of his possessions.

He pocketed the wand and strode towards the sleeping man. Tom laid a slender hand on his shoulder and marveled at a section of unmarked skin. Tom’s mark would look divine inked onto Harry’s shoulder. His grip tightened, and with a snap of his magic, the two disappeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No smut this time, but I have an upcoming chapter with a lot that you guys will love. The next chapter has a surprise guest start that even surprised me as I introduced them while writing that chapter. Let me know what you guys thought below!


	4. Snake Charming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry wakes up in a new place and uses his wit, brawn, and skills of persuasion to try to escape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbetaed. Once again, we will die like men

When Harry woke up, he ached. Not even the soft mattress underneath him could soothe the ache in his shoulders. Since when had Harry’s mattress been this soft? 

Harry let out a huff and kept his eyes firmly shut. He was exhausted, and he felt so warm and cozy...

Harry nearly drifted back to sleep when the events of last night came back to him, and his eyes snapped open in alarm. Shit. 

Harry didn’t recognize the room he was in. The room was bathed in black and gold with dark wooden furniture filling the room. His eyes darted around the room, looking for danger but he saw nothing. At least, he thought nothing was there until he heard a hiss from beside him and realized why he was so warm. 

Harry looked down and saw a massive sleeping snake curled around his body. He went rigid, and the snake opened its eyes lazily to look at Harry. 

_“Stop struggling, youngling.” _The snake hissed slowly. _“Master said I must watch you. But you are so warm, and I am so tired. Go back to sleep.” _ Harry’s eyes widened.

Adrenaline pumping, Harry stuttered back a response, _“Um, hello?”_ The snake’s eyes snapped open at Harry’s hiss and tightened her grip. Harry struggled for breath before she loosened her grip and moved her face to look at Harry better. 

_“You are a speaker?”_ She hissed excitedly. _“Master has never brought us a speaker before. What is your name, youngling?”_ Harry holds in a surprised laugh at the new nickname.

_“I’m Harry, Harry Potter,”_ Harry replied, doing his best to keep his voice steady. Merlin, Harry was an idiot. Giving out his full name to a murderous snake was dangerous. This whole situation was a nightmare come true. 

Okay, Harry just needed to act calm and talk himself out of this situation. Charming a snake shouldn’t be too hard, right? Right.

_“What is your name?”_ Harry hissed back, trying his best to sound interested and not terrified. _“Such a powerful, gorgeous serpent like you must- um have an impressive name.” _ Harry wanted to smack himself. Was that the best he could come up with when his life was on the line? Harry didn’t want to die like this. But Harry was in luck. Nagini’s eyes lit up in excitement at his question.

_“You may call me Nagini, little one. It is a pleasure to meet such a polite speaker,”_ she hisses happily. Harry did his best to hide his disbelief, not believing his luck, before he continued.

_“Would it be alright if I got up?” _ Harry asked slowly. _“It’s just, I really need to be getting back home. I have a lunch I have to get to and um...,” _ Harry trailed off, and Nagini hissed angrily.

_“I cannot let you just leave,”_ Nagini responded harshly. _“Nagini must keep you here and unspoiled.”_ She hisses back. Harry flinched at her tone and tensed as the snake curled even tighter around him, determined to keep him right here in this bed. Was this Tom’s bed?

_“Can I at least look around the house?”_ Harry asked tentatively. _“I’m starving after last night and really need to have something to eat. And ah.. I can get you something from the kitchen!”_ Harry adds wildly, anything to leave this bed. He prayed to Merlin she would believe him.

The snake blinked back at Harry sleepily and gave a slight nod, uncurling itself from Harry’s body.

_“As long as you don’t leave before master returns, and you bring me a nice juicy rabbit,” _Nagini responded as Harry sat up. _“I think master keeps some fresh in the cold white box.”_ Harry couldn’t believe this is working. He, Harry Potter, was somehow convincing a snake, Tom Riddle’s snake, to let him go.

However, before Harry could escape, Nagini moved to hover right in front of his face, her tongue close enough to taste Harry. Her eyes bored into Harry’s, narrowing in suspicion. Harry inhaled sharply, keeping himself from crying out in surprise. 

_“If you try to escape,” _Nagini drawled, her teeth glittering menacingly in the morning light, _“I will have to bite you, and master doesn’t like Nagini biting what’s his.” _She opened her mouth wide and bit the air in front of Harry’s face to emphasize her point. Harry gulped and nodded quickly, not trusting in his ability to speak when eye to eye with a vampire’s familiar. Nagini let out a hiss of happiness and licked the tip of Harry’s nose. 

_“Go get us food,” _Nagini murmured, laying back down on the bed. _“Nagini will keep the bed warm and rest her eyes. Bring me a big, juicy rabbit, youngling.”_ The snake closed her eyes and began to rest again. Harry was stunned. He sat stupidly on the bed for a few minutes before jumping up and bolting out of the room. 

Harry stood in the hallway panting before he came back to his senses. He looked down at himself and saw that he wasn’t wearing his clothes from last night. Instead, he was wearing a dark green robe that was sinfully soft against his skin. The clothes didn’t really matter, but the fact that Harry didn’t have his wand mattered far more. 

Taking a deep breath, he turned and peered back into the bedroom, eyeing the sleeping snake warily, and tried to summon his wand. Absolutely nothing happened, and Harry sighed. Things were never that easy, were they?

No doubt Tom was holding his wand hostage, and no one could apparate properly without a wand. Harry wasn’t desperate enough to splinch himself apparating without his wand... yet. 

Harry needed to get out of here, but he needed to keep calm and use his head instead of rushing into danger like he always did. That was how he got into this situation in the first place. Harry let out a sigh and rolled his shoulders. 

He adjusted his stance, a partial crouch to be able to lunge and jump easier. He looked around the hallway for a weapon but saw nothing suitable. But that was alright; Harry could do this. 

Years of Auror training helped Harry navigate through the house no- the mansion he was trapped inside of. The walls were covered with intricate decorations, and wallpaper covered in dark serpents. Harry could have sworn he heard them hissing, hissing about him. He shook his head and continued forward. He couldn’t get distracted. 

Harry wandered down the hallway, trying doors as he went, trying to figure out what floor he was on. Finally, after several few locked doors he couldn’t magic open, Harry opened a door to a guest room. 

This room was painted a dark purple and was furnished with the same dark wood furniture Harry had found in the other bedroom. But Harry only cared about the window at the far side of the room. Once Harry confirmed the room was empty, he cautiously walked inside and made his way towards the window. 

He tapped at the glass to gauge its thickness. The window was wide enough and the glass thin enough that Harry shouldn’t have much of a problem getting out. He looked out the window and saw a gorgeous garden outside, full of flowers of every color. In the distance he could see a maze of bushes and an orchard on the other side. Harry’s freedom was in sight. If Harry got out of the manor’s wards, he could figure out a way to send for help. 

Maybe he could send a patronus to Ron or Hermione. He had no idea if that was even possible wandlessly, but it was better than being trapped here.

Harry looked at the ground and tried to judge this distance. The fall would hurt, but a cushioning charm could take the brunt of his landing. Yes, this could work.

Harry took a deep breath and tried to focus his magic on the window. Within a second it had shattered, the sound breaking the silence that Harry had grown used to. He stepped back and made a running jump, hoping for the best.

As Harry leapt, he felt the glass for the remaining window frame cut his skin, making him hiss in pain. The ground drew closer and closer; it almost felt like flying. At the last second Harry, waved his hand, and he landed on the grass, relatively unharmed. 

Harry let out a relieved sigh and congratulated himself on at least escaping the manor. But then Harry felt it: dark, angry magic. It was emanating from behind Harry, making Harry’s skin burn . Harry tried to dissipate it with his own magic, but the dark magic was too strong. The hairs on the back of Harry’s neck stood up, and he slowly turned around.

Harry was greeted by Tom Riddle, sitting in a chair, holding a cup of tea. Tom blinked at the sight of Harry, bleeding on his lawn, and his eyes went dark with thirst. 

Harry scrambled to find a weapon, something to fight back with. He grabbed the closest thing, a pot of tea, and brandished it at the vampire. Tom’s face broke out into a sadistic smile. 

Harry gulped. He was fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nagini is a queen. I didn't intend for this to turn comedic, but I just love Nagini and panicking Harry. Let me know what you think of her beloved cameo. The next chapter is gonna be steamy.


	5. A Pleasant Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry’s failed escape plan leaves him in a precarious situation, and Tom finds it hard to resist another bite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy this late night update! Betaed by the lovely [belledejour](https://archiveofourown.org/users/belledejour/pseuds/belledejour) <3

Each morning, Tom sat in his idyllic garden, drank a pot of tea, and plotted. After a night filled with dead end research and frustrating questions from his minions, he needed a reprieve from his respective roles. When Harry Potter crashed out of a window, landing right in Tom’s garden, he interrupted his morning. And Tom did not appreciate interruptions in his meticulous schedule.

“Good morning, Harry,” Tom growled, staring at the disheveled Auror bleeding on his pristine lawn. The alluring scent of Harry’s blood in the crisp morning air ignited Tom’s thirst, and his eyes flashed crimson before returning to their stormy gray. 

“Tell me, darling. How did you get past my precious Nagini?” Tom mused, his magic crackling angrily around him. He saw Harry struggle to come up with an excuse, the kettle still held steady in his hand. Tom was faintly amused at Harry’s poor choice of a weapon. What could a pot of tea possibly do to a vampire like him?

“Where the fuck am I?” Harry hissed, finally back to his senses. “Did you kidnap me, you asshole?” Tom’s lip twitched at the blatant disrespect. How he longed to teach Harry a lesson, but no, now was not the time. He needed to gain Harry’s trust, and to do so, he would need to remain calm, cool, and detached: his specialty.

Tom took a deep breath, savoring the smell of blood in the air, before reigning in his anger. His magic stopped crackling in the air, but he did not make it retreat. Instead, his magic turned seductive and enticing, filling the air with its dark influence. He saw Harry inhale sharply as Tom’s magic caressed Harry’s own. How curious. 

“Why, Harry, you are in my home,” Tom replied. “After you passed out after our ... pleasurable activities, I thought it prudent to look after you. I couldn’t just leave you defenseless and alone, at the mercy of anyone who passed by.” Tom saw Harry’s disgruntled expression falter. Perfect. 

“Such a gentleman, Riddle. You could have just woken me up, you know? You didn’t need to whisk me away in the middle of the night and keep me restrained to your damn bed.” Harry huffed. The change in address displeased Tom. That would have to be rectified. 

“But that would have been rude, Harry,” Tom said, voice velvety, “and I wanted to ensure you would recover. I admit, I took more blood from you than was polite, so soon after our last encounter.” Harry blinked, processing that information. Tom pressed his advantage.

“I imagine Nagini was enticed by your warmth,” Tom lied smoothly. “She loves to sleep for hours during the day, and I can’t help but indulge her.”

“That still doesn’t explain why you left me trapped in your house,” Harry spat, not pacified by Tom’s honeyed words. His hands were clenched against his side, and Tom took note of the blood dripping onto the grass, such a waste. Tom raised a hand, and Harry flinched.

“I am just trying to heal your cuts, Harry,” Tom said calmly. Harry blinked, as if just noticing his injuries and nodded slowly. Tom’s magic danced over Harry’s skin, sealing the open cuts. Tom lamented the lessening of Harry’s delectable scent.

“As unexpected as your entrance was, I still want us to have a pleasant morning. Come, sit with me,” He offered, waving his hand at the empty seat. Harry stiffened and made no move to join Tom. How disappointing. 

Tom placed his cup down and stood to his full height. He began to stride over to the human, and Tom watched him tense in anticipation. But Harry stood his ground, tea pot still held unsteadily and pointed right at Tom. 

Tom chuckled and brushed the pot aside, moving his hand to caress Harry’s flushed cheek. Harry inhaled sharply at the touch but did not move away. Tom curled his magic around Harry to stoke and tempt the tense man. He felt Harry shiver at his ministrations, and his eyes went dazed for a moment in pleasure before snapping back to Tom’s.

“I will not force you to stay,” Tom began reluctantly, “but may I persuade you otherwise? It would be such a waste to have you leave so briskly and so frustrated. Surely, my company is not that unpleasant.” He felt Harry begin to melt at his words and unconsciously licked his lips. Tom wanted to bite those lips into submission but held back. Victory would be so much sweeter if only he could wait, entice. 

Tom brushed the thin robe aside and trailed his other hand down Harry’s chest. Harry’s breath hitched. 

“I- um- but I need to...,” Harry protested weakly. Tom could see his anger and resolve crumble at his touch.

“What do you need, darling?” Tom asked, his voice deep and soothing. He trailed his hand lower, playing with the waistband of Harry’s boxers. “Ask and I shall give you what you desire, Harry.”

Harry’s breath stuttered, Tom moved closer, leaning down to whisper in Harry’s ear, “Sit down, Harry. Let me taste you again.” And finally, Harry’s will broke.

“O-Okay,” he whispered, and Tom was delighted. He stepped back from Harry and watched him shiver at the loss of Tom’s warmth. 

Harry walked to the table and chairs on shaky legs and sank down in the chair opposite Tom’s. He glanced over at Tom, expecting him to join him, but Tom had other plans. He stalked towards Harry and sunk to his knees. Harry’s eyes widened in surprise and excitement. 

“Um what are you doing, Tom?” Harry asked tentatively. Tom’s eyes flashed scarlet at the use of his first name. Good, Harry was learning quickly. 

“What you would like me to do, darling?” Tom replied, trailing a hand over Harry’s boxers. He could feel the beginning of an erection forming at his ministrations, how delightful. Even now, Harry’s body still craved his touch. 

Harry closed his eyes at the intense feeling, a Tom paused in his teasing. His eyes snapped open and disappointment and Tom leaned in closer, pushing Harry’s knees aside and gazing up at his flushed face. 

“Keep your eyes on me,” Tom commanded, his magic flaring. He felt Harry’s magic shiver at his tone. "All you need to do is ask," Tom repeated, a lazy smile gracing his lips. 

“Touch me please,” Harry breathed, and Tom obliged. He pulled down the waistband and touched Harry’s cock. He let out a series of breathy noises as Tom teased him, and Tom wanted to devour Harry, to keep him locked away and begging for Tom’s touch desperately, just like this. 

But Harry did the unexpected; he tried to take control. He pulled at Tom’s collar, and Tom let Harry move him upwards, amused. Harry leans in close, a snarl on his lips. 

“Stop fucking teasing me,” Harry hisses impatiently. “I’ve had enough.” Tom chuckled and leaned closer, close enough now to feel Harry’s frustrated breath on his face. 

“Does that mean you want me to stop, darling?” Tom whispers, resisting the urge to capture is lips.He needs Harry to ask him for this. He needed him to beg prettily for him. And Tom was a patient man.

Harry let out a huff of frustration and pulls Tom in for a bruising kiss. He devoured Tom, and Tom allowed this, far too interested to see how far his Harry would go.

After a few breathtaking moments, Harry pulled away, and Tom felt a sense of loss. How curious. He hadn’t realized he would enjoy Harry taking a more dominant role in their activities. He would have to explore this further but not right now. Tom was in charge right now. 

He moved his hand back to Harry’s cock and lazily trailed his finger down. And Harry surprised him again, roughly grabbing Tom’s hand and pushing it away. Harry’s hand moved to Tom’s face, and he glared straight at Tom.

He moved his hand back to Harry’s cock and lazily trailed his finger down. And Harry surprised him again, roughly grabbing Tom’s hand and pushing it away. Harry’s hand moved to Tom’s face, and he glared straight at Tom. 

“No,” Harry growled, his breath labored, and Tom resisted the urge to smile. "For fuck’s sake, put your mouth on my cock, you dick, not your hand." Tom’s eyes widened and he raised his eyebrows in surprise. Harry had quite the mouth on him, but Tom found himself amused rather than upset at the blatant disrespect. Those rude words sounded so pretty on Harry’s swollen lips, and Tom found it hard to deny him this. Just this once.

“As you wish, Harry,” he said deeply, ducking his head to hover directly over Harry’s straining cock. He blew air on it and felt Harry’s body shiver above his own. But Tom was not feeling cruel and decided to give Harry what he truly decided: his mouth. 

His moved forward and captured Harry in his mouth, savoring the taste of his pre-cum and sweat. His Harry was delicious everywhere. As Tom began working Harry’s cock with his mouth, pulling out all of his tricks to make Harry go wild, Harry’s hand snaked into Tom’s perfect hair and pulled. Tom gasped around Harry’s cock and didn’t resist.

“T-Tom,” Harry stuttered, panting and making delightful moans of pleasure. As much as Tom despised his given name, it sounded perfect on Harry’s lips as he gasped in pleasure. Tom could get used to this. 

He redoubled his efforts, humming in approval as Harry’s hand began to guide him harder, faster as Harry began to lose control. Tom could hear Harry’s heartbeat beating rapidly, and Tom felt a wave of approval thrum through his veins. Harry was crumbling under at Tom's talent, at his skill. He had so much left to show Harry, so much more to offer him, to seduce him to his side. 

Harry’s whines and begging filled the small garden, and Tom felt a heady wave of Harry’s magic wash over him. He let out a gasp of pleasure at the sensation and washed his own magic over Harry, caressing him all over, pushing Tom’s pleasure into Harry’s. Harry cried out in ecstasy, and he was coming.

Tom’s swallowed down his seed, the taste satisfying but not enough to quench his burning thirst.

Harry looked so enticing in the throes of passion, and Tom couldn’t resist a bite. He would keep it small this time, aware of just how much blood he had been taking from Harry, but he knew any taste of Harry’s blood would be ambrosia. 

He moved his free hand down to his own cock and pushed the fabric aside to pump himself as he released Harry’s cock. He licked patch of skin on Harry’s upper thigh and bit down. 

Harry’s pleasure and power tasted divine on Tom’s lips, and he felt Harry spasm above him, coming for a second time as Tom’s venom filled his veins. Tom shuddered through his own release before reluctantly pulling back, licking the blood clean from the bite. 

Harry was sprawled in the chair, boneless. Tom moved his head back to gaze down at Harry, now becoming aware of the cum warm on his face. Rather than just banish it away, he moved captured it on his fingertips and licked, keeping eye contact with Harry. 

Harry panted in the afterglow. It took him a long, delectable minute before he gained his composure and tried to stand. Tom kept his hand on Harry’s knee possessively. 

“I really do need to go, Tom,” Harry breathed. “If I miss lunch, Ron and Hermione will worry, and I need my wand back.” Unfortunate his darling Harry was still so resistant, but Tom could work with his. 

“Have dinner with me tonight, Harry, and we can talk,” Tom purred. “I would love to see you again.” Harry nodded dumbly and Tom stood, straightening his clothes and waving his hand to clean his own release. 

“I’ll send you further details soon, my darling boy,” Tom purred. He pulled out Harry’s wand from his robe pocket and held it out to him. This was a test, and Tom hoped Harry passed it with flying colors just like the last time.

“Okay,” Harry replied weakly. “I guess I’ll be going,” he added lamely. Tom hid his disappointment well. 

“See you tonight, Harry,” he replied smoothly. He saw Harry’s eyes dilate at his tone and smiled seductively. Harry turned on the spot, and, with a crack, was gone. Tom let out a low laugh. This was a fun game, but Tom needed to continue his research. He needed to learn more before their next meeting, and Tom’s magic rippled. He would be waiting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We love a possessive Tom. Let me know what you guys think. Got much more in the works right now for future chapters.


	6. Sleeping with the Enemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry returns home and is confronted by his friends who are determined to know what happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New tags, new me. Fun stuff ahead. Betaed by the lovely [belledejour](https://archiveofourown.org/users/belledejour/pseuds/belledejour) <3

Harry landed in his living room, wand in hand, facing an upset Ron and a hysterical Hermione.

“Harry James Potter, where have you been?” Hermione snapped, rounding on him. Harry flinched at her tone. She sounded exactly like Mrs. Weasley. “Ron and I were worried sick when you didn’t show up at the Leaky Cauldron over an hour ago and- what in Merlin’s name are you wearing?” Harry blinked and looked down. He was still only wearing his patterned snitch boxers and Tom’s silky green robe. Shit.

Ron choked back a laugh and Harry felt himself flush. “I um-,” Harry floundered, “had a late night?” Hermione’s glare intensified, and he could feel her stare him over worriedly. 

“Um- Harry, mate,” Ron started, his expression sheepish, “What happened? You’re a mess, almost like you’ve been...,” He trailed off before his eyes widened, and he let out a whoop. “I knew it, Hermione! Harry got laid! Congrats, mate!” Ron moved forward to clap a hand on Harry’s shoulder, and Harry hissed out in pain at the casual touch on his bruised shoulders.

“Harry!” Hermione asked, rushing over to Harry’s side. “Are you alright?” Harry tried to brush off, but Hermione’s grip on Harry’s arm was firm. She moved the robe’s neckline away and let out a squeal. “Are those vampire bites?” Harry let out a deep sigh of resignation. This was his life.

“Yes, Hermione,” he muttered, accepting her mothering, and she pulled out her wand to try to heal the bruises. After a moment of silence, Harry looked up and saw her frustrated face. 

“They aren’t going away,” she hissed, increasing the intensity of the wordless spell on his shoulders, but the bruises and the bite mark stubbornly remained.

“Harry,” she began, her voice frigid, “You know of all people just how dangerous escapades with vampires are. Do you even know his name?” Harry kept himself from flinching at her tone, but Ron stepped in to soften the blow.

“Lay off him, Hermione,” Ron said in solidarity. “If Harry wants to be a twat and fuck a vampire who are we to stop him.” Harry bit back a smile. Ron always had his back.

“I do know his name, Hermione,” Harry sighed. Hermione looked expectantly at him, and Harry chose not to finish that sentence. But Hermione wouldn’t have it.

“I am all for the acceptance of vampires among Magical Society, but this is dangerous, Harry. Vampires are classified as living dead dark creatures, and they specialize in-,”

“Hermione,” Ron snapped. “Let the man breathe a second.” He looked over at Harry. “Why don’t we all just sit down, and Harry can explain what happened, alright?” Hermione huffed and sat down on the nearest armchair. Harry blinked dumbly before scrambling to the kitchen, muttering something about making tea.

Harry’s mind was blank as his body went through the motions of making tea, rummaging in his cabinets for Hermione’s favorite, anything to appease her. Harry tapped his wand onto the kettle, and it began whistling. 

How was Harry going to explain to his friends that he had just fucked Tom Riddle, the Tom Riddle. Harry had heard Hermione complaining about Tom for years as his gang of dark creatures flouted the Statue of Secrecy. And now he would have to tell her he had fucked Tom. There had to be something Harry could do, some lie he could fabricate in time to get out of this predicament. 

With a heavy heart, Harry walked back into his living room with a tray full of tea and Ron’s favorite biscuits. He avoided Hermione’s eye as he placed it on the coffee table as a peace offering before slumping into the closest chair and letting out a deep sigh. Ron immediately started on the snacks, while Hermione tentatively poured herself a cup of tea, smelling it as she blew on it to cool it down. She scowled. Harry’s attempt at bribery hadn’t gone unnoticed.

Harry poured himself a glass of tea and held it close to his neck for protection. He could do this. He could make this work. But when he opened his mouth, he couldn’t help the truth from flooding out, unable to lie to his best friends.

“Okay look,” Harry started, glancing from Ron to Hermione warily. “I met Tom the other night at the nightclub, and we um- got to know each other before he left.” Ron coughed uncomfortably, and Hermione leaned forward in her seat, waiting for more. “And he gave me his number, so I met him at a club in uptown last night. We ended up shagging again, and I feel asleep, so he brought me back to his place for the night. That’s it.”

Hermione’s eyes narrowed, picking out what was left unsaid in Harry’s story. “Tom who?” She asks, her voice gone cold. “You can’t possibly mean Tom Riddle, the owner of Morsmordre, could you?” Harry gulped and let out a small nod. Hermione’s nostrils flared as she readied herself for another attack.

“I mean, good for you mate,” Ron said hastily, cutting Hermione off as her mouth opened in a snarl. “Glad you’re finally moving on after Cedric, you know?” Harry’s heart dropped at the mention of his latest ex, and Ron’s eyes went wide. But Hermione had had enough.

“Harry James Potter, I can’t believe you’d do this to me!” Hermione screamed, and Harry did his best to not cover his ears. “Tom Riddle is a vile, horrible man who has given me nothing but trouble for years. How could you, Harry?”

“Look, you never told me how hot he was okay?” Harry snapped back, deciding not to sit and take this. “And I had no idea who he was at first. I didn’t go searching out to fuck your arch-nemesis, Hermione.” She looked at Ron for support who shrugged. 

“He’s got a point, ‘Mione,” he conceded. “And Harry never thinks before he pounces, you know that.” Harry glared at Ron at the faintly veiled insult but chose not to comment on it. Arguing against Hermione needed all of his effort; he couldn’t afford to drag Ron into this. 

Hermione took a deep breath and attempted to calm herself down with minimal success. Her next question was asked with deliberate calmness, but Harry wasn’t fooled. “Well, I guess you can’t take it back, can you? You are not going to meet him again, right?” At Harry’s silence, Hermione began to fire up again. He desperately tried to backtrack. 

“I’m meeting him for dinner tonight, okay Hermione?” He conceded. “I just need to straighten a few things out.” Hermione was not assuaged. 

“What do you mean ‘sort a few things out’? What is there to talk about, Harry?” Hermione rounded on him. Harry scrambled to come up with an answer but found her didn’t have one ready. Why was he meeting up with Tom again, anyway?

“Um-,” Harry muttered. “I think it might be a date?” Hermione went deadly silent at that. He looked imploringly over at Ron for support. 

“Congrats, I guess,” Ron shrugged. “Just be careful, mate. Riddle is dangerous, you know that. He’s a right bastard to deal with, but I guess he’s got some redeeming qualities if you seem to fancy him. Is the dick that good?” Ron teased. Harry choked on his tea and began coughing violently. Hermione let out a gasp of surprise. 

“You can’t be serious, Harry? You can’t possibly be considering dating that vile vampire?” Hermione said scathingly. Harry felt a wave of anger rush through him.

“And so what if I am, Hermione? You’re not my keeper. We aren’t school kids back at Hogwarts anymore. We aren’t going to get _expelled_, for Merlin’s sake. I am an accomplished Auror, and what I do in my free time, who I want to be involved with, is my business,” Harry snapped, and that seemed to shut Hermione up, at least temporarily.

“I-,” Hermione faltered, her confidence wavering. “I’m not trying to tell you how to live your life Harry,” she sighed. “I’m just trying to protect you from a man I know is more trouble than he’s worth. Tom Riddle is mixed up in dangerous dark magic, and I don’t want you getting hurt, okay?” Harry felt his anger melt away at her genuine words and let out a sigh. 

“I know, Hermione. I’ll watch my back, you know me,” Harry replied calmly. “I won’t let my guard down, and I’ll get to the bottom of this. Tom is charming, but I don’t know what he wants yet. And I will find out even if it’s the last thing I do.”

Hermione let out a deep sigh and stared at Harry with thinly veiled disappointment. “Alright, Harry. At least send us a message when you get there, in case anything happens. I want to know you’re safe.” Harry felt his heart melt at her concern and put a hand on her knee comfortingly. 

“And let us know if you’re running late next time, mate,” Ron added with a laugh. “Hermione scared half of the pub when you didn’t show up after an hour.”

“Alright, alright,” Harry conceded, a small smile on his face. “I’ll keep in touch next time, alright? Sorry I scared you guys.” Hermione nodded and gave Harry another once over, her mind switching gears. 

“Have you decided what you’re going to wear yet?” At Harry and Ron’s blank expressions, Hermione sighed and stood up taking Harry’s hand. “If you’re going to meet with Tom Riddle, you need to blow him away. Not literally, Ronald,” she snapped, as Ron laughed at her choice of words.

“I hadn’t thought of that yet,” Harry responded blandly. “I wasn’t even in my apartment one second before you pounced on me.” Hermione let out a sigh.

“Honestly, Harry,” she huffed, “I may not like it, but, if you’re going on a date with the bastard, you need to look your best. I won’t have Tom Riddle thinking he can walk all over you.” She pulled Harry to his feet and began dragging him to the bedroom. “We need you to look perfect,” she declared, and Harry let out a sigh. So much for a relaxing afternoon. 

It was early evening by the time he shooed Ron and Hermione out of his apartment, desperate for some time alone. Hermione had spent hours making Harry try on outfit after outfit, determined to beat Riddle at his own game. At least she was channeling her frustration through means other than yelling. Harry had eyed Ron multiple times throughout the process, begging for help, but he left Harry to suffer. Ron snacked and make occasional lewd comments while he relaxed on the bed, entertained by the whole process.

Tom had texted Harry the address of the restaurant during Hermione’s flurry of attention, and luckily Tom hadn’t sent a vision to accompany his invitation. Harry would have never lived it down if his friends saw him in that state, and he was already on thin ice as it was. 

In need of some type of activity while he was waiting for eight o’clock to roll around, Harry set to cleaning his apartment for the first time in weeks. He was sad to say that the place was filthy. As a child, Harry had always kept his room neat and organized, and, at Hogwarts, he hadn’t had enough room to spread his things out everywhere. So when Harry graduated and moved to a small neighborhood in the city, Harry’s clean habits had deteriorated, much to the chagrin of his mother when she occasionally visited. 

His job at the Ministry kept Harry up at odd hours and with little free time during the week. And on his free days, Harry hardly wanted to muster the energy to clean when he could sleep or go out with his mates. 

Today was Harry’s last day off before he had to return to the Auror’s office and pick up his newest case: tracking down the whereabouts of Barty Crouch Jr. 

Crouch was the son of Barty Crouch Senior, former head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. After murdering his father in a fit of rage, Crouch had gone on the run, and Aurors had been trying and failing to find him for the last couple months. A recent tip off sighted Crouch in collusion with some of Voldemort’s agents, and Harry had been tasked to find catch Crouch and gather more information about the mysterious Lord Voldemort. 

Information on the dark wizard was scarce; he kept his secrets close, and his agents mostly in the dark. Voldemort’s name had become a deadly whisper around the Magical community, a new boogie-man to fear. The Ministry had made finding out more information on him top priority, but Harry knew they wouldn’t find much. Until Voldemort acted, they wouldn’t know how to handle him, but Harry would be ready when he did. 

Harry let out a sigh of relief as he finally finished cleaning his apartment. It was clean, tidy, and spotless: just how Harry liked it. He put the trash by the door and went to clean himself up.

Harry turned the water up hot as he changed out of Tom’s robe, that smelled intoxicatingly like the man himself, and his own boxers. He let out a deep moan as the hot water hit his skin, and he relaxed fully at the sensation. 

As he began washing his hair, Harry’s thoughts strayed to Tom, to his gorgeous face, his tantalizing mouth, and his dexterous hands. Harry’s own hand wandered down to his interested cock, and he began to stroke himself slowly and teasingly, just like Tom had. 

Even without Tom’s cruel visions, Harry could picture the vampire in his head, biting Harry’s neck, playing with his nipples. Harry let out a shudder as the image formed in his mind: Tom pushing Harry against a wall, pumping his cock steadily, and nipping at Harry’s neck. Harry felt his hand tremble as he pictured Tom moving faster, biting his neck harder, almost enough to break the skin. 

Harry braced himself against the wall and panted as he pictured Tom looking up at him, asking Harry what he wanted, calling him the pet-names that made Harry squirm. ‘Tell me what you want, Harry,’ Harry’s fantasy prompted him. His breath hitched, and he quickened his pace, his body tensing. It was so good, but he needed more. This wasn’t enough. He needed-

The Tom in his mind moved faster, his hand pumping Harry roughly, and his magic, dark and delicious, thrusting into him. It was almost enough. And then Tom bit him properly, and Harry let go and came hard. He panted as he came down, the bite on his neck throbbing in time with his labored breaths. He needed Tom; he needed another bite. 

After standing in the hot water for a few minutes, Harry finally composed himself and finished his shower, taking care to wash himself thoroughly. After all, who knew what he would be up to tonight with Tom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry is done taking shit. Prepare yourself for a fun dinner with a vampire. It'll be tasty lol. As always, lemme know what you think below!


	7. Wants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom and Harry have dinner, and Harry confronts Tom about his intentions. Tom is happy to tell Harry what he wants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betaed by my darling [crabbf](https://crabbf.tumblr.com).

Tom was in good spirits as he sat in the Indian restaurant he had chosen for the evening. It was owned by a vampire couple that owed Tom a great debt, and they always did their best to make sure the service was impeccable and his privacy was guaranteed. Garlic was, of course, notably absent from the menu, a perk of dining at supernatural establishments. Garlic had never affected Tom nearly as bad as his fellow vampires, but the smell made his nose burn and gave him a distasteful rash. 

Tom had arrived early at the establishment to make sure that everything would be perfect and to make sure some of it’s more dangerous clientèle would be conveniently absent for the evening. It wouldn’t do well for Harry to have to arrest anyone during their meeting. 

He resisted the urge to check his watch as he watched the patrons in the establishment. If Harry was late, he would have to have a punishment, and Tom was good at doling out punishment where it was due. Perhaps, if Harry was good, he’d even take care of him afterwards. 

Unfortunately, Harry showed up perfectly on time. Tom’s breath caught as he saw Harry walk inside. Harry looked delicious, his brown skin covered by a shimmering green button up that exactly matched the color of his enticing eyes. The collar was unbuttoned slightly, and Tom could make out his bite displayed on Harry’s skin. He licked his lips and his magic grew excited, moving towards Harry to have a taste. 

He watched as Harry gasped at the touch of his magic, and his eyes snapped to Tom’s. His eyes were sparkling, and his skin flushed in the dim lighting. Tom held out a hand, a clear command: come. And Harry came, walking forward as if compelled to stand next to Tom at the back of the restaurant. Tom stood at his approach and held out a chair for Harry.

“Allow me,” he purred, and Harry stuttered something incomprehensible before taking the seat. Tom moved his hand to Harry’s shoulder, caressing him through the fabric before moving back to his own seat. Tom heard the tiniest whimper at his retreat and did his best to keep his smile from becoming predatory. Patience. 

Tom made eye contact with the server who gave him a nervous nod before disappearing, and he turned his attention to his Harry. 

“Good evening, Harry,” he said, his voice deep and inviting. He saw Harry’s eyes widen at his tone, and Tom’s lip twitched at the effect he had on Harry. “How was your day, darling?” Harry took a moment to come back to himself before coughing and scratching the back of his neck self-consciously. 

“It was good,” Harry replied nervously. “My friends dropped by, and I decided to clean the whole apartment. I tired myself out a bit.” 

“Oh, I’ll make sure you’re comfortable Harry. After a long day, the best way to unwind is a nice dinner and even better dessert,” Tom replied smoothly, his magic caressing Harry at the mention of dessert. He saw Harry shiver again and felt the tentative touch of Harry’s own magic push up against his own. Tom felt lightheaded at the sheer amount of power Harry possessed. He needed Harry on his side. 

Before Harry could reply, the server returned, filling their glasses with wine and presenting them with a delectable appetizer. Although food did not appeal to Tom in the same way it did when he was mortal, this establishment catered to dark creatures. The spices and addition of hints of blood to their menu even made Tom desire a bite, the perfect complement to the real meal in front of him. 

Tom heard Harry’s stomach growl at the sight and smell of the food in front of him, and he smiled. 

“Dig in, Harry,” he said, and Harry nodded before taking a bite. He let out a moan as the taste of the naan hit his tongue, and Tom did is best to hold back his pleasure. 

Harry’s manners were absolutely atrocious for such a well-raised wizard, but Tom found he didn’t mind. Harry ate like a starving man. He ate without abandon, and Tom had to hold back a groan when Harry began licking his lips and fingers clean when a drop of sauce fell onto his skin. Tom ate his own piece slowly, far more interested in how Harry would taste than the delicious food in front of him. After all, if Tom was going to eat, he was only going to eat the finest there was to offer.

Once Harry’s appetite was temporarily sated, he looked at Tom and flushed prettily in embarrassment. 

“Sorry Tom,” he muttered, and oh how Tom loved those words coming from those full lips. “I didn’t realize how hungry I was.” Tom raised a hand to cover Harry’s with his own, stroking the top of it slowly. 

“No need to be embarrassed, Harry,” he purred, “I enjoy your enthusiasm.” Harry’s blush now spread to his neck, and Tom’s eyes locked onto it, the desire to bite pulsing through his veins. He refrained from moving closer. Patience, he reminded himself. There was more work to be done before he could have his fill. 

“Now, Harry,” he began, his hand still stroking Harry’s skin. “I believe you wanted to talk. What can I do for you, darling?” He saw Harry lost in the sensation of his touch before regaining his composure, shaking off some of Tom’s enthralling tricks.

“Um-,” Harry started, scrambling to gain his composure. “What do you want with me, Tom?” He asked. When Tom didn’t immediately answer, he began to elaborate. “I know your... reputation and what you do to people. And, in my line of work, I can’t let myself get compromised, especially if I’m just- a passing interest.” Harry shook his head at the admission and ran a shaky hand through his hair. 

“Oh, Harry,” Tom purred, “I want you.” Harry shivered at his tone but still looked unconvinced. “In my line of work, attachments are often frowned upon, but I find myself... enchanted by you, Harry Potter. You are an impressive Auror and a powerful wizard. It’s only fitting I have someone by my side who is... worthy,” Tom let his voice trailed away as he saw his words sink in. 

“Oh god, please don’t tell me you’ve started following me in the Prophet,” Harry groaned. Tom’s lip twitched, but Harry didn’t seem to notice. Harry had seemed to brush over his whole point. That wouldn’t do.

“Hardly,” Tom replied. “The Prophet is far too inaccurate about these kinds of things. Don’t worry, Harry, I’ve done my research.” He watched as Harry began to realize what Tom was proposing. 

“What do you mean by your side?” Harry asked, eyes wide. “You can’t seriously think I would want to work for you, can you?” Tom resisted the urge to smile wider, and he turned Harry’s hand over in his own. 

“Work for me?” Tom chuckled. “You misunderstand me, darling. I want you, Harry. I want to take care of you, talk with you. I want you in my bed, begging me for my bite. I want you,” Tom reiterated. He waited for Harry to process his words before continuing. “I am proposing a relationship. Do not take my request lightly. I am a dangerous man, and I do not share,” Tom added, a possessive smile curling on his lips. 

“Oh,” Harry replied, eyes gone wide with shock. “I- um. I think- why me?” Harry stuttered. Tom caressed Harry with his magic, as he leaned closer.

“Oh, Harry, you are delectable. Your enthusiasm excited me, your blood calls to me, and your power craves my very touch,” Tom whispers, desire dripping from his lips. “I want the opportunity to know you, Harry Potter, to stand by your side. Surely, you can feel the pull as well.”

Harry was trembling at his words and his magical touch. His magic was flooding out of him, curling itself around Tom in return. Tom held back a moan at the feeling. He knew Harry’s answer, but he needed to hear the confirmation from his pretty lips. 

“Imagine, Harry,” Tom continued, going in for the kill. He sent a barrage of visions to Harry of them side by side, their nights filled with stimulating conversation and delicious fucking, the promise of many more passionate bites. Tom was Harry’s eyes glaze at the images, and Tom leaned forward. 

“Cut it out, Tom,” Harry muttered when he snapped out of it, but Tom did not listen. He sent another lewd vision at Harry and heard his breath catch at the sheer intensity of it.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the waiter with their food approach and held up a hand in warning. Tom would not be interrupted, not now, when he was so close to victory. The waiter stopped in his tracks, eyes wide with fear. Tom turned back to Harry and moved his hand to caress his cheek.

“Tell me what you want, Harry,” he murmured, the smell of Harry’s arousal pungent in the air. Tom’s nostrils flared at the smell, and he took a deep breath to savor the scent. Harry stared silently at Tom defiantly, not willing to cave to his demands. Tom dialed up his charm, stroking hand more deliberately.

Harry’s eyes finally snapped to Tom’s, and he could see the answer in those lovely green eyes.

“You,” Harry whispered. “I want you, Tom.” At those sweet words, Tom couldn’t resist claiming Harry’s lips. Harry let out a gasp at the sensation and melted into the kiss. When Tom pulled back, Harry’s face was completely flushed, and his plump lips glistened in the candlelight, perfect. 

As Harry came back to himself, Tom moved away reluctantly and signaled to the waiter to come. The waiter let out a scared squeak and hurried over. She must be new, Tom mused. His fearsome reputation always inspired fear and awe, but this establishment had his protection, and, as such, Tom was treated quite well here. He composed himself again, pulling back some of his magic to let Harry breathe as their food was placed in front of them. The smell was delicious, but not as much as Harry’s.

Harry seemed to snap back to himself as soon as the food was placed in front of him. He looked up in shock. 

“This is my favorite,” Harry said blankly. “My dad always makes this when I come by because he knows Biryani is my favorite. How did you...,” he trails off. Tom resists the urge to smile too wide. 

“I have my ways,” he said and is lucky Harry decided not to probe further. That piece of information had been difficult to find, but Tom Riddle always got what he wanted. “Please, eat,” he insisted, gesturing to the food in front of them. “Any questions you have for me, I will try to answer as honestly as I can.” Harry gave a nod and started to eat. 

Harry ate far more careful this time, and Tom missed his reckless abandon. There were always other ways to get that side of Harry to come out, and Tom was looking forward to exploring that further tonight. 

“So- um why do you have a massive snake as a familiar?” Harry blurts out. He immediately looked like he regretted the blunt question, but Tom found himself amused. Harry always did like to be straight to the point. 

“I met Nagini on a trip in Albania,” Tom begins after taking a bite of the delicious food in front of him. “She approached me in a forest, planning to make me her next meal, but I ah- persuaded her otherwise. My gifts made it rather easy, truth be told.” Harry’s eyes widened at the word ‘gifts’.

“Can you- can you talk to snakes?” Harry asked abruptly. Tom smiled back as he sipped his wine. 

“Yes, Harry. I am a descendant of the great Salazar Slytherin, and as his heir, I have many inherited talents in my blood,” Tom said, eyeing Harry with interest. “You never did answer my question this morning. How did you slip past Nagini?” Harry let out a nervous laugh and avoided Tom’s eyes. 

“I’ve always been able to talk to snakes,” Harry admitted. “Not exactly a talent I advertise to the public. Dad thinks it used to run in his side of the family, but I don’t know anyone else in the immediate family who can speak as well.” Tom leaned forward, his eyes narrowing. Harry Potter just got even more interesting. 

“How curious,” Tom mused, catching Harry’s eye. “I have met a few parselmouth in my travels, but, yes, it is a rather unique ability. I must say, it is rather _fascinating_,” Tom finishes, the last word coming out as a hiss. Harry stiffened in his seat, and Tom heard Harry’s heart rate increase at his change in language. Tom would make a note of this. 

“_Yeah- I guess so,_” Harry hissed back, not noticing his own language change. Tom shivered at the words. Harry’s voice sounded even more divine; he couldn’t wait to have Harry in his bed, hissing out his name in pleasure. He sent a vision of just that to Harry, and Harry choked on a bite of rice. 

“Fuck, Tom,” he rasps, taking a gulp of water. “Stop doing that. We’re in public for Merlin’s sake.” Tom’s eyes flash crimson as Harry’s protests spark an idea. Oh, this would be fun. 

“_You didn’t answer my question,_” Tom replied, his mouth curling around the parseltongue. “_How did you get past Nagini?_" Harry’s eyes widened, and Tom watched him shiver again. He was so sensitive. Tom would take advantage of that. 

“_Well, _" Harry begins, replying in kind to Tom’s parseltongue, “_She had me restrained to the bed, and she said she’s let me free if I went and got her a rabbit from your fridge._” Tom didn’t hold back his laugh as Nagini’s whining for rabbit all day started to make much more sense. 

“_Did you enjoy being restrained, Harry?_” Tom asked darkly, sending Harry and an image of him restrained to Tom’s bed. Harry was panting, moaning with pleasure as Tom caressed his skin, teasing but not offering relief. 

Harry inhaled sharply, and Tom saw his eyes dilate in the dim light. He was about to open his mouth, no doubt to try to protest again, but Tom wasn’t having it. He sent another image to Harry. He was stroking Harry as he opened him with his hands and magic ever so slowly. Harry let out a barely disguised moan.

“_Is something wrong, darling?_” Tom hissed back, his hand moving to Harry’s thigh under the table. “_Do you need something, Harry?_” Harry’s magic shuddered around them, and Tom heard glass shatter in the restaurant as Harry’s magic became unrestrained, bucking at Tom’s touch. 

Harry managed a weak glare and whispered furtively, “_Not here, Tom._” Tom tilted his head, considering Harry’s request. 

“_Why not, darling?_” He pushed, his hand making lazy circles on Harry’s thigh but not moving any higher. Harry gasped as Tom’s hand reached his bite mark, and Tom felt a wave of possession go through him.

“_I said stop,_” Harry hissed, his eyes darkening in anger when Tom did not stop. He felt Harry’s magic crackle angrily against his and resisted the urge to pull away. Harry’s passion was enticing, even if it did hurt.

Harry’s eyes widened at Tom’s lack of reaction, so he switched to a different tactic. “_Don’t you- don’t you want me all to yourself, Tom?_” Harry whispered in frustration. “_I can’t- ah control myself if we stay here much longer._” Tom hummed in consideration before flagging down the waiter. 

“Put it on my tab will you,” he said briskly to the waitress. She nodded quickly and continued scurrying around the restaurant, repairing the shattered glasses at all the tables. 

Tom stood and offered Harry his hand. “Come,” he said simply. “We can continue in a more private location.” Harry took Tom’s hand, and Tom apparated them back to his manor, ready for another taste.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is wild, so prepare yourselves. Lemme know what you think below.


	8. His Turn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom has teased Harry enough, and now it’s Harry’s turn to run the show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to the lovely [belledejour](https://archiveofourown.org/users/belledejour/pseuds/belledejour)

Tom and Harry appeared in the entryway of Tom’s manor. Harry hadn’t seen it during his brief stay, but marveled at the high ceilings and impressive craftsmanship before focusing back on Tom, infuriating, frustrating Tom. The man had left Harry a shuddering mess back at the restaurant, and Harry was tired of bowing to his will. 

Tonight was Harry’s turn to run the show. 

Before Tom could blink, Harry pinned Tom against the wall with his magic, filling the large room with his presence. Harry knew he was a powerful wizard, and he was going to use it to his advantage to get what he wanted. Tom’s eyes glowed scarlet at the abrupt change, and Harry smirked at him, Tom’s back stuck to the wall. Tom tested the magical restraints and let out a growl when he couldn’t immediately escape Harry’s clutches.

“Harry,” Tom said, a dangerous note in his tone, but Harry cut him off with another wave of magic. Tom’s expression went livid. He could feel Tom’s anger in his magic as it curled around Harry’s threateningly. Harry presses his own up against it and caresses it gently, and Tom’s eyes widened, entranced. 

Harry drew closer to Tom, watching him shiver as Harry’s magic curled around him. Harry didn’t quite know what he was doing, but he remembered how Tom’s magic teased him and uses his own to make Tom go wild. His magic danced over Tom’s skin, leaving the areas tingling and aching. He watches as Tom gasped at the sensation and dials it up a notch. Harry watches him strain against the invisible restraints, trying to gain control of the situation once more. 

“What are you doing, Harry?” Tom bit out, and Harry can’t help but grin. He was directly in front of Tom now, his hand ghosting over Tom’s neck. He saw Tom’s barely disguised flinch, and Harry paused. 

“It’s my turn to run the show, Tom,” Harry replied, his voice rough and excited. “You have been teasing me nonstop. I think it’s time you see how it feels.” Tom pauses at Harry’s words, considering him with his deep red eyes. 

“You want to take control, Harry?” He asks, voice void of any emotion. Harry takes this as a win. He’s cracked Tom’s charming facade and was finally facing the dark creature underneath. The fact that Harry had this power over him right now made his body sing. 

“Yes Tom, I do,” Harry said simply, moving his hand forward to hold Tom’s face. Tom gives Harry a deep, analyzing look before giving a short not and pulling back his magic’s anger. 

“Interesting,” he breathed, his eyes captivated by Harry’s. “Very well, my darling Harry. Show me what you would like.” And Harry does because he knows an offer like this won’t always be given. Tom seemed to crave control of all situations around him, but Harry would show him that it was good to cut loose and let him be taken care of. 

Harry finally put his hands on Tom, and Tom’s body arched at his touch. He moved closer to kiss Tom, and Tom no longer offered any resistance. Harry ravished Tom as his other hand began exploring Tom’s chest, unbuttoning the emerald dress shirt and pushing it roughly aside to feel the warm skin against his own. Harry felt Tom try to push forward, to gain more leverage, but Harry’s magical restraints kept him still. Tom let out a huff of frustration that Harry kisses away, consuming Tom. 

He brushed his tongue playfully over Tom’s fangs, and Tom gasped at the sensation, straining against the bonds once more. 

“May I?” Harry asked playfully, earning a glare from Tom at his cheek. When Tom didn’t answer, Harry pulled away, and he swore he heard Tom whimper.

He needed to hear that sound again.

“Fine,” Tom hissed, and Harry smiled. He began the task of undressing Tom, pulling back from the kiss to watch as every inch of Tom’s beautiful pale skin was revealed. 

Harry moved his hands and his magic over Tom’s skin, and Tom moaned at the sensation, unable to help it. “Do you like that Tom?” Harry teases again, and Tom surprised him by actually giving a small nod in agreement, eyes blown completely black with lust. 

Harry’s hands begin to map out Tom, finding out which spots make Tom moan and twitch. When Harry leaned forward and nipped Tom’s neck, Tom let out another breathy whimper, and Harry redoubled his efforts. His hands played with Tom’s sensitive nipples, and one began to wander towards his waistband. With a wave of magic, Harry vanished the pants and underwear and finally put his hand on Tom’s cock. 

“Harry,” Tom gasped, arching towards Harry’s touch but unable to move very far. Harry continued to lick and bite at Tom’s neck as his hand stroked Tom teasingly and his other hand began playing with Tom’s ass. Tom’s breath caught at the sensation, and Harry smiled. He would have to explore that another time. But right now, Harry was too impatient to prepare Tom slowly, to have him writhing as he fucked himself on Harry’s fingers. No, he wanted Tom broken, and he had a much quicker way of doing that. 

“Tell me what you want, Tom,” Harry whispered, moving his head to bite at Tom’s earlobe. Tom let out a deep warning growl and tried to surge forward, his eyes focused on Harry’s neck. “Patience, Tom.” Harry purred as he pulled back, taking in Tom’s wrecked expression and his straining cock. “You’re going to have to talk to me Tom,” he taunted, and Tom glares. They stand there for a minute, Harry’s hand ghosting over Tom’s cock, Tom straining to escape, until Tom finally conceded. 

“For Merlin’s sake, put your hand on my cock, your mouth on my cock. Just do _something_,” he bit out, his last word coming out in a frustrated hiss. Harry held back a smile and knelt down, his breath ghosting on Tom’s straining cock. Tom let out another gasp, his hands clutching at the wall. Harry could hear the wall crumble at the strength of Tom’s grip and smiled. 

“As you wish,” Harry replied, mimicking Tom’s words from this morning. He finally licked a stripe down Tom’s cock and is rewarded with another moan. He took Tom into his mouth and began to work him slowly. Tom began to pant, pushing against Harry’s magic to try to gain some leverage, but Harry kept him still. 

Tom then took another tactic as Harry began to pull out some tricks he knew drove men wild. Tom’s magic curled around Harry and began stroking his exposed neck, gently caressing Harry’s skin under his clothing. Harry groaned at the touch, and Tom pressed his advantage. His magic began to penetrate Harry’s body, lighting up his nerves, and Harry began to writhe. He hurriedly pulled out his own cock and began to stroke himself, redoubling his efforts to make Tom cum.

Tom’s hips bucked forward, and he started biting his lip to keep from crying out. Harry was too distracted by his magic’s thrusting to notice, but he curled his own magic around Tom’s cock, moving his free hand back to Tom’s ass, and he was gone. Tom came with a hiss in Harry’s mouth, and part of the wall cracks at the intensity. Tom’s magic thrusted into Harry and then Harry was cumming as he frantically swallows down Tom’s cum. 

Harry pulled away, his breath ragged and looked up at Tom. Tom’s head was thrown back in ecstasy but his eyes snap to Harry’s. They were bright red, and his expression was hungry. 

“Harry,” he whispered, his voice strained. “Let me go. Let me go, and I will make you feel pleasure you have never dreamed of.” Harry’s breath caught at the ravenous expression in Tom’s eyes, and he lets out a shaky nod and removed his magic. Tom remained still at first, hesitant to move, but when he finally does move, Harry’s heart skipped a beat. It was Tom’s turn now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all have been asking for a more dominant Harry, and I was sitting on this chapter the whole time just waiting to post it. Harry ain't under a spell. He's demanding too. Watch the tags, you impatient people lol. I've been updating them a lot in preparation for these upcoming chapters.
> 
> Next chapter may take a bit longer. I'm a little behind on my live writing, and I need to make sure I'm a couple chapters ahead of the fic, so I can edit and post consistently. 
> 
> As always, lemme know your thoughts below!


	9. A Necessary Conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom demands payback after Harry’s actions, but he goes too far.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betaed by the lovely [belledejour](https://archiveofourown.org/users/belledejour/pseuds/belledejour)

Tom Riddle did not like surprises. For years, he had controlled his life and those around him with an iron fist, always dictating the narrative. So when Harry had his way with Tom, he was livid. However, throughout the experience, he found himself craving Harry’s touch, writhing against him as Tom waited in anticipation. The lack of control felt... good. For the first time in Tom’s life, he felt taken care of. He was left vulnerable and enraged at this new information, and he would have to analyze this further after taking care of Harry. 

“Oh, Harry,” Tom drawled, walking slowly towards the wide-eyed wizard. “I admit, you caught me off guard.” He saw Harry’s confident look falter as Tom’s displeased magic crackled in the air. “I was unaware you craved control, but I certainly didn’t expect you to... force the situation.” He stood close enough to touch Harry but refrained from doing so. 

Tom was conflicted. He wanted to praise Harry, to hurt him, to punish him. These conflicting thoughts swirled around his head as he stood naked in his entrance room, eyes focused on Harry. 

“What should I do with you?” Tom mused, running a nail down the side of Harry’s face, hard enough to scratch but not hard enough to cut. Harry’s eyes followed Tom’s movements, tense with anticipation. 

“You could let me do it again, Tom,” Harry said defiantly, sticking up his chin. “Admit it,” he purred, a smirk curling on his lips, “you enjoyed it. You enjoyed being out of control, letting me take over.” Tom’s lip twitched at the accusation, but he found he could not lie with the proof of his enjoyment still fresh on Harry’s delectable lips. 

Tom tilted his head, considering Harry. “Would you really like that, darling?” He asked, voice deadly. He moved his hand to trail his fingers along Harry’s neck, Harry’s whole body shivering at his touch. He moved to grasp Harry’s neck and squeeze lightly, a warning. Harry’s eyes dilated, and his breath quickened as he struggled to breathe deeply. 

“Or would you like me to punish you, Harry?” He purred, inching closer to Harry’s flushed face. “Would you like me to make you dizzy with pleasure and punish you for your cheek?” Harry gasped, and Tom increased the pressure on his neck slowly. He felt Harry’s heartbeat quicken and took note. His Harry liked a little pain, how fitting. 

He released Harry’s neck and stood back, Harry was left breathless and shaking, struggling to stay on his feet. He looked up desperately at Tom, who just continued to watch. 

“I’m afraid you will need to convince me to sate your desire, darling,” Tom said slowly, deliberately. “I find myself... reluctant to give you the gift you so desperately want.” 

Harry’s gaze became more focused as he took in Tom’s words. He stared at Tom, frustrated but determined. 

“Convince you, you say...,” Harry began tentatively, his voice strained. The two stood in silence for a minute before something devious sparks in Harry’s eyes, and Tom’s magic curled around the area, instantly wary. 

But Harry kept his magic in check, as a simpering smile consumed his face. Tom tensed as Harry approached but stood resolute, intrigued at what Harry was prepared to do. And once again, Tom was surprised as Harry sank to his knees in front of him and looked up at Tom pleadingly. 

“Tom, please,” Harry begged sweetly. “Tom, please forgive me.” Harry’s sweet tone made Tom want to give in, but the glint in Harry’s eyes gave Tom away. Harry was still attempting to steal control from Tom once again, but this time, Tom was ready. 

“Oh, Harry,” he purred, dropping his hand down to pet Harry’s hair. In his act, Harry closed his eyes in a feigned submission, and Tom used this to his advantage. 

With a loud crack, Tom apparated them into his bedroom where Nagini lay asleep by the fireplace. Harry stood confused in the room for a moment, and Tom pressed his advantage. 

“_What is the youngling doing here, master?_” Nagini hissed, looking up blearily to stare at the two men. “_He never did get me that rabbit,_” she added as an afterthought. 

“_Nagini...,_” Tom drawled, staring down at Harry, who was still processing the change in location. “_Be a dear and come closer, my pet._” Nagini tilted her head in confusion but slithered closer. As Harry looked over to gauge the situation, Tom struck. 

He curled his magic around Harry and flung him onto the bed. Harry landed with a huff on the bed, winded temporarily, and Tom looked at Nagini by his side. “_Restrain him, Nagini. Restrain Harry, and I will make sure you are taken care of. You may have as many rabbits tonight as you would like._” Nagini perked up at the promise and hissed in agreement. 

“_Yes, master_,” she replied, slithering towards the large bed. Harry’s eyes widened as he feebly attempted to escape, but Tom held him down firmly to the bed with his magic.

“_Hold him,_” Nagini hissed as she curled herself around Harry, pinning him to the bed. 

“_Stop!_” Harry hissed, and Nagini went still, looking back at Tom questioningly. Tom raised his eyebrows and approached. He ran a hand over Harry’s restrained form, savoring how Harry shivered in Nagini’s clutches.

“_What’s wrong, Harry?_” Tom taunted, “_Not liking being out of control?_” Harry’s eyes were wide with fear, but Tom noted the lack of pleasure in his scent. He did not understand. 

“_I said stop, Tom,_” Harry said more firmly, his magic gathering around him angrily. Nagini hissed at the pain. 

“_Nagini, let him go,_” Tom conceded. Nagini snarled angrily at the rude treatment and unraveled herself from Harry. 

“_Do not harm me, youngling,_” she bit out, baring her fangs at Harry. 

“_I’m sorry, Nagini,_” Harry added with a whisper, raising himself up on his elbows to stroke her scales. Nagini tentatively allowed this and was soon melting at Harry’s considerate touch. Tom observed with a blank expression.

“_Leave us, Nagini,_” Tom breathed. Nagini looked up at Tom. 

“_What about my rabbits?_” Nagini responded, her tongue flickering in the warm air. Tom held back a smile at her indignant tone. 

“Mimsy,” Tom called, and a small, house elf popped into the room. She glanced at the scene in front of her with apathy, before facing Tom. 

“What is master needing from Mimsy?” the house elf asked squeakily. 

“Go fetch some rabbits for Nagini and put them in her room,” Tom said boredly. Mimsy nodded her head quickly and disappeared. “_Nagini,_” he continued, “_leave us. The house elf will bring food to your domain._” Nagini glanced up at Tom, her eyes gone slitted from Harry’s lavish attention. 

“_But I like the attention,_” Nagini replied, rubbing her hand up against Harry’s palm. Harry seemed to be soothed by her presence, but Tom needed him alone. Clearly they needed to have a conversation. 

“_Harry can give you more attention later, can’t you Harry?_” He gives Harry a pointed look with no room for defiance, and, for once, Harry obeyed.

“_I will, Nagini,_” Harry assured the snake, and Nagini licked his hand playfully before reluctantly slithering away. 

“_I will hold you to it, little one, but you must gift me with many rabbits next time we meet. You owe me,_” she added as she left the room. Tom closed the door and focused on Harry. 

Harry looked disheveled in his dress clothes, begging to be ravished. Tom refrained for now. He had a score to settle. 

Tom was about to begin when Harry rounded on Tom, his eyes fiery. He pushed himself off the bed and onto his feet. 

“What the fuck, Tom?” Harry yelled, his voice strained but his anger palpable. “Why the fuck do you think it’s okay to use your familiar as bondage without a proper discussion?” Tom tilted his head, preparing to respond, but Harry wasn’t finished. 

“What the fuck is wrong with you, you asshole?” Harry spat, venom in his voice. Tom gritted his teeth at the rude comment. As if Harry had room to complain.

“I am not the one who restrained the other against their will with magic!” Tom snapped back, his magic curling around him angrily. 

“That’s different, Tom! You never asked me to stop, and you enjoyed that,” Harry retaliated. Tom stalked closer to Harry, a snarl on his face. 

Harry did not back down as Tom’s magic washed over him, trying to intimidate. “I asked you what you wanted the whole damn time, Tom,” Harry spat, moving closer to Tom until they were nearly nose to nose. “I asked you like you did to me in explicit detail. Why the fuck did you set Nagini on me?”

Tom considered Harry, tilting his head and taking in his upset state. “I admit,” he began slowly, “you caught me off guard earlier. I hardly expected to have to defend myself from you, my dear. I felt it was only fitting to turn the tables.”

Tom watched Harry’s anger begin to fade as Tom’s words finally hit him. Harry took a deep breath and looked away, breaking their intense staring match. 

“Alright, Tom. I get your point,” Harry conceded. “But you can’t involve Nagini in this without her consent,” Harry added, a frown on his pretty face. “She is an intelligent being, and I don’t think she’d be interested in this.” Harry gestured between the two, and Tom felt his anger slowly dissipate. 

“Very well, but I think you’d be surprised,” he added in an undertone. “I admit, I am at fault,” Tom bit out, the words nearly a challenge to admit. But if Tom wanted this to work, he knew he would have to... compromise. “I will be more careful in the future, Harry, as long as you will do the same. I found your activities... intriguing, but I would like a say in the future.”

Harry smiled weakly and placed his hand in Tom’s. Tom savored Harry’s warmth, the promise of life pulsing through his veins. He gazed into Harry’s green eyes. Tom needed to be more careful if he wanted to win Harry to his side. He did not want to drag Harry kicking and screaming into his fold, although he did admit the idea tempted him. No, he would much rather have Harry willingly and did not want to jeopardize this. 

Tom’s hand moved to Harry’s cheek absentmindedly, running his fingers over the scratch he had made. 

“Darling, I still owe you a punishment,” Tom whispered, leaning into Harry’s space. Harry snapped out of their delicate moment and focused on Tom’s mouth, on his lips. Good, very good. 

“Um-,” Harry stuttered out, his breath picking up as the intensity of Tom’s magic began to wash over him. His magic was caressing Harry, teasing him, and Tom enjoyed how it made him lose control. “Yeah. Okay,” Harry said distractedly. 

Tom grasped Harry’s chin and pulled him in for a deep kiss. Harry shivered under his ministrations as Tom consumed him. Tom breathed in Harry’s renewed scent of arousal and broke the kiss to begin kissing down Harry’s bruised neck. Harry’s breath caught as Tom began lavishing his tongue over the sensitive skin. 

“How should I punish you, Harry?” Tom whispers, nipping at Harry’s delicate skin. Harry gasped, and Tom smirked. The night was saved, and Tom had plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all. Took a few days off to catch up on my studies, but I'm back! Need to still catch up on some live writing, but I'll make sure to post more ASAP. Let me know what y'all thought of the chapter! Love the feedback <3


	10. Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry gets his punishment, but Tom is the one who listens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betaed by the lovely [belledejour](https://archiveofourown.org/users/belledejour/pseuds/belledejour)

Harry’s eyes widened at the predatory look in Tom’s eye but was soon distracted by the teasing bites at his neck. He felt his body melt at the touch. When Harry moved forward for more, Tom held him back, placing a hand in between them to keep Harry’s body wanting. 

“Patience, Harry,” Tom whispered into Harry’s ear, and he couldn’t stop the shiver of pleasure that ran down his spine. Tom got to Harry so easily, and Harry loathed to admit how much that turned him on. It wasn’t fair, but now Harry knew Tom was just affected as he was. He could see the tenseness in his frame, the barely controlled tremor in his hands. 

“Tom,” Harry breathed, a note of desperation in his tone. Harry craved Tom’s touch; he _needed_ Tom’s touch, but he couldn’t admit it. Tom wanted to play this game, and Harry wouldn’t let Tom have his victory so soon. 

Tom looked up, his eyes flashing scarlet at the look on Harry’s flushed face. “Get on the bed,” he commanded, the power in his voice heady. Harry wanted to resist, but he also wanted to see what Tom would punish him with. So, with a smile on his face, Harry returned to Tom’s bed, leaning on the back of the headboard and spreading his legs in invitation. Tom’s breath caught, and Harry felt a wave of satisfaction ran through him.

Tom moved closer, his eyes narrowed and gone scarlet, revealing just how distracted he was by Harry. Harry remained still as Tom approached, doing his best not to react as Tom moved onto the bed, hovering over Harry’s pliant body. 

“Now, Harry,” Tom purred, and Harry’s felt his cock twitch at the deepness of his voice. “I’m going to need you to lie back and stay very still for me. If you don’t stay still, I will stop and leave you writhing for hours in my bed, desperate for my touch, my magic keeping you sensitive and needy.” Harry’s breath caught at Tom’s words, and his resolve crumbled as he nodded enthusiastically, moving down to lie on the bed.

“Good boy,” Tom whispered, and Harry felt his body react to the word. Harry felt his face flush in shame and tried to look away from Tom. But Tom caught Harry’s face in his hand and forced his eyes back onto him. 

“Oh, Harry, do you like it when I praise you?” Tom asked, his smirk deadly. Harry gulped and stayed silent. Tom tutted, and Tom’s magic wrapped itself around Harry. It made his skin tingle, craving the touch, but Tom continued to deny him, waiting for Harry’s answer. After a minute of silence, Tom dialed up the sensation, and Harry gasped, his skin on fire. His remaining clothes rubbed his sensitive skin raw, and he let out a pitiful noise that Tom ate up. 

“I asked you,” Tom continued, running a lazy finger down the front of Harry’s chest, the buttons coming undone at Tom’s leisure , “a question.” And finally, it was too much.

“I like it, okay?” Harry hissed, his body arching into Tom’s light, teasing touch. “Just do something,” Harry bit out through gritted teeth. Tom’s low laugh filled the air, and Harry’s frustration mounted. “Please,” he muttered, and Tom’s eyes snapped back to Harry’s. 

“What was that, darling?” Tom asked calmly. “Did you say something?” Harry swore loudly, and he felt Tom’s magic press down lightly on his neck, cutting him off. Harry gasped at the sensation, writhing at the constricted feeling before the magic lifted. Tom’s voice cut through Harry’s daze. “Tell me,” he commanded, and Harry found he couldn’t resist that authoritative tone. 

“Please, Tom. Please touch me. Please do something. Anything,” Harry breathed, panting as Tom’s magic began to move lower and lower. 

“Anything...very well, Harry,” Tom replied, and finally, he touched Harry more firmly.

With a lazy wave of his hand, Tom vanished Harry’s clothes, and Harry whined as the warm air hit his sensitive skin. He gasped as Tom’s hands began exploring his body, his hands warm and firm. Tom’s mouth followed his dexterous hands, and Harry bucked as Tom’s mouth came closer and closer to his cock. But Tom didn’t stop there. 

Tom’s hands held Harry’s hips down as he moved down to Harry’s ass. Harry felt Tom’s magic inside of him and let out a startled gasp. Before he could catch his breath, he felt Tom open him and begin to lick. Harry let out a yell as the sensation of Tom’s tongue mingled with his magic began moving inside of him. 

Harry arched off of the bed, desperate for touch, and Tom stopped completely. 

“I told you to stay still, Harry,” Tom whispered, staring up at Harry, a wicked smile on his face. “Would you like some help staying still?” Harry let out a huff of frustration and nodded. “I need you to say that out loud, darling,” Tom added, and Harry groaned.

“Fine. You can restrain me okay. Just keep going, will you?” Tom chuckled again, and Harry let out a moan when Tom curled his hand around Harry’s cock. His cock began to warm at Tom’s touch, but when he tried to buck into his hand, Harry found himself unable to move even an inch. 

“Fuck,” he breathed, and Tom smiled evilly. Harry was going to get Tom back for this even if it was the last thing he did. 

“Yes, quite,” Tom mused and moved his hand away from Harry’s cock. It still felt warm after Tom moved away, and Harry realized Tom’s magic was hovering over him, keeping his cock warm and begging to be touched but offering no amount of friction. He tried to struggle forward, but Tom’s magic held him back. His own magic feebly fought Tom’s, but it was halfhearted. 

Tom’s magic curled around Harry’s body again, and he felt a jolt go through his system as he began to feel Tom’s magic thrust in and out of him. He gasped at the intense and unusual sensation, and Tom moved down again and matched the thrusts of his magic with the thrusts of his tongue. Harry writhed underneath him, but Tom’s magic kept him from moving. And it was driving Harry wild. 

“I need more, Tom,” he gasped, and Tom nodded. His magically slicked fingers joined his tongue and his magic, and Harry saw stars. Tom stretched him slowly, deliberately, and Harry couldn’t keep himself from making embarrassing noises as his breathing turned rough. 

His cock was rock hard and dripping with precum, but the warmth and strength of Tom’s magic kept him from coming at the overwhelming sensations. When Tom’s fingers reached his prostate, Harry screamed, his magic going wild and causing the window to shatter. Tom’s magic joined his fingers, and Harry was crying out, pleading with Tom to let him cum. But Tom did not relent. 

“Fuck me, Tom,” Harry begged, “Pl-please fuck me or let me cum, damn it. I- I can’t take this. It’s too much.” Tom paused, and Harry let out a sigh of relief before his body shuddered, desperate for more. He let out a low whine, and Tom finally looked up at Harry. 

His eyes shone crimson, and Harry followed Tom’s tongue as he licked his lips. “Well, since you asked so nicely...,” Tom teased before moving upwards, covering Harry’s body with his own. His fingers and magic returned to Harry’s ass, and Harry bucked upward, Tom’s magic finally letting him move ever so slightly. 

Tom’s mouth returned to Harry’s neck, and Harry arched it, silently begging Tom to bite. 

“Are you ready, darling?” Tom asked, his voice rough. “Are you ready for my cock? For my bite?” Harry nodded frantically gasping as Tom fingered him. When Tom’s fingers moved out of Harry, he let out a frustrated noise, trying to rub his warm, aching cock against Tom’s. He was so close, so close, but Tom still denied him. 

Desperate, Harry curled his magic around Tom, pushing it up against Tom’s heady dark magic. Tom gasped above him and bucked forward, finally giving Harry the friction he needed, but Tom’s magic _still kept him from coming_. 

Tom bit down harshly on Harry’s neck, and Harry felt Tom barely break the skin. When his blood hit the air, Tom finally lost his control and pushed himself deep into Harry. His mouth lapped at the wound while his cock filled Harry completely.

“Tom,” Harry yelled, and Tom finally moved. His thrusts were powerful and uncontrolled, giving into their mutual desire. Tom’s magic began thrusting into Harry alongside his cock, and Harry went delirious with pleasure.

“Bite me,” Harry commanded, and to his surprise, Tom obeyed, biting down on the same bite as before. Harry’s hips stuttered as the venom hit his system. Tom’s thrusts grew wild, and Harry’s eyes rolled back. He was crying out, his voice echoing in the bedroom. 

“Tom, pl-please,” he begged one last time, and Tom’s hand moved to Harry’s cock, and Harry came with blinding intensity. His magic latched onto Tom’s, and he felt them connect as Tom thrust inside of Harry one last time before cumming with reckless abandon. 

When Tom finally withdrew from Harry’s neck, Harry had collapsed fully on the bed, his body aching and finally filled with relief. He felt Tom lick at the wound on his neck, and he let out a sigh of contentment. When Tom moved out of Harry, Harry grabbed his hand before he could move further away. 

“Stay,” Harry whispered, staring into Tom’s red eyes. A small, genuine smile reached Tom’s lips. He pulled Harry into his side and covered Harry’s body with his hands and his magic. Harry let out a content sigh and felt himself drift away. Tom whispered something as Harry began to fall asleep, and the last thought Harry’s mind clung to was that Tom had listened, and Tom had _stayed _.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, comment done below what you guys think and want for the next chapters <3


	11. Power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom reflects on his relationship with Harry and plans his next move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betaed by my darling [crabbf](https://crabbf.tumblr.com/).

Once again, Tom stayed with Harry longer than he intended to. Harry's body was fully relaxed in his, content in Tom's arms. The warmth, the intimacy, the contentment: Tom was loathe to leave this embrace. 

Tom was not used to intense feelings of compassion and caring. As a child, he found little use for that weakness amongst the orphans. There was too much struggle and pain to warrant his constant attention, and none of the other children had ever mattered to him. He was much more concerned about his own well-being and overall survival. 

At Hogwarts, he had collected allies, his charm and promise of power enough to capture many assets. But he had never truly cared about them. If an ally was lost, Tom only was concerned about their lost value, the loss of power. 

He did not care for them deeply as individuals, although he did have his favorites over the years: Abraxas, Bellatrix, Rookwood, Barty, Severus. They were his finest allies, and he tended to their needs and desires to keep them close and their support unwavering. 

After turning, His lack of humanity gave Tom a control over his emotions he only dreamed of as a child. Still, Tom found himself possessive over favorites, but that was all they were: possessions, dangerous weapons at his beck and call. He found little use for frivolous connections and meaningless relations. And people... just didn't interest him. 

Tom liked challenges, mental stimulation, bloodshed. He enjoyed manipulating those around him, controlling every situation with a careful hand. He thrived as the smartest and most powerful creature in the room and revelled in his successful plans as both Tom Marvolo Riddle and Lord Voldemort. 

But this connection with Harry was troubling to say the least. Tom had first attributed this to the taste of his blood, nearly addictive in quality. Once he had learned Harry's true identity, he had thought he just enjoyed having the Ministry's top Auror writhing before him. But after Tom's connection with Harry's wand and the sheer compatibility of their magic, Tom was starting to question everything. 

The wizard in his arms had the potential to be something Tom had always dreamed about: a potential equal. He had dreamed of finding an equal growing up, finding someone who he could share his knowledge, his plans, and his power with. After achieving a semblance of immortality, he had given up on this, most wizards completely irrelevant in his eyes.

But Harry had changed this, and Tom needed to proceed carefully to make his new plans fall into place. Tom would have Harry at his side, and with Harry's wand and their combined magic, Tom could finally achieve his life's goal: immortality. From there, controlling the magical realm would be nothing in the grand scheme of things. 

Tom ran a hand through Harry's messy hair, and Harry let out a sigh of contentment. A smile appeared on Tom's lips. By now, his venom had begun to ingrain itself into Harry along with his magic. Harry would crave Tom's touch even more in the upcoming weeks. And then, Tom would have him, utterly and completely. 

After a couple hours, Tom finally rose from his comfortable position next to Harry. He felt Harry whine at the loss of warmth and clutch at the air for him. Tom's smile turned dark as he cast a warming charm on Harry, who sighed and lay back down. 

Tom walked to the other side of the room and stared down at Harry's holly wand. He reached for it, and when his fingers touched the worn wood, he felt the same wave of contentment run through his body. His magic sang as it connected with Harry's wand, and Tom felt whole again. He let out a shuddering breath at the sensation. 

He waved the wand experimentally and marveled at the sheer power of it in his hand. Tom had imagined this was what holding the Elder Wand would feel like, but he knew this wand was not it. No, this connection was with Harry and his innate magic. And Tom needed to examine it further. 

He changed into a clean set of robes and pocketed the holly wand. He needed to study it further. He needed to understand why this wand, this infuriating wand worked for him where all else, even his own, had failed. 

Tom retreated to his study, giving Harry one last lingering look. He cast a charm on the door to alert him when the door was opened, when Harry was awake. Tom had more tests to do, and it would be easier to accomplish these when Harry was fast asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short chapter this time, but the next chapter is a big one. It'll be a fun time. As always, lemme know what y'all think below! <3


	12. Office Gossip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry wakes up late in a rush and shows up to work in Tom’s robes. He becomes the talk of the office and has to figure out how to keep his relationship from becoming public so soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betaed by the lovely [belledejour](https://archiveofourown.org/users/belledejour/pseuds/belledejour)

When Harry woke up in Tom’s bed a second time, he was far less tense. The room held some familiarity that it hadn’t last time, but Harry let out a deep sigh when he realized he was alone in the bed. 

With a groan, he stretched out, taking in the state of his body. He was sore but in a pleasant way. He ran a hand through his messy hair and grinned as he remembered last night. Tom was a great shag.

Harry basked in the intense memories of last night until his mind remembered what day it was: Monday. Harry shot out of bed and cursed, looking around for a pair of clothes to put on. 

The sun was shining bright in the sky as scrambled around the room. Once he was dressed in a pair of robes that were definitely not his and shoes that were far too big, he turned on the spot to apparate when he remembered he didn’t have his wand. He cursed again as he tore through the room, looking everywhere for it. 

It was gone. 

In his frustration, Harry reached out with his magic and called for his wand. From outside the room, Harry heard a loud bang from somewhere inside. He opened the door and followed the noise in alarm. From across the hallway, Harry watched his wand flying towards him, and, using his seeker reflexes, snatched it out of the air. The wand greeted Harry with a wave of magic, and Harry was so distracted by its appearance that he didn’t notice Tom in the hallway until his voice rang out.

“Good morning, Harry,” Tom said with a lazy smile, and Harry felt his heart flutter. He noticed Tom was tense but didn’t think much of it in his panicked state. 

“Hey, I gotta run, Tom. I’m late for work, and Kingsley expects me to lead the morning briefing,” Harry let out in a rush, mind frantically trying to remember if he was forgetting anything else. It didn’t matter. He couldn’t be late.

“I’ll text you, okay?” Harry said before Tom could get a word in. He walked over and gave Tom a chaste kiss before apparating away. He missed the startled expression on Tom’s face as he disappeared. 

Harry landed clumsily in the atrium of the Ministry of Magic. He glanced around and saw a crowd of people flooding in from the fireplaces. His eyes spotted the massive clock up on the wall and his heart skipped a beat. It was past nine. He was already late. 

Harry sprinted for the elevator, pushing aside quite a few disgruntled wizards. He stood in the crowded elevator and tapped his foot anxiously as they descended. Harry nearly cried when he reached his floor and rushed out of the elevator and ran headfirst into one of his least favorite people: Lucius Malfoy.

“My, my Potter, do watch where you are going, won’t you?” Malfoy spat, looking disdainfully at Harry. What was Lucius Malfoy doing in the Auror’s office? Harry muttered an apology under his breath and was about to walk away when Malfoy let out a dark chuckle. 

“Don’t even have enough time to change into your own clothes? Surely, you can’t be that popular,” Malfoy jeered, and Harry bit back a scathing response. He turned to level a glare at the blond prat and was surprised when he saw the blood drain from his face. 

“How...? Surely you couldn’t have-,” Malfoy breathed, his eyes wide and fearful. Harry didn’t have time to figure out what Malfoy was on about and pushed past him. He accioed his badge off of his desk and pinned it to his robes before walking into the meeting room.

The meeting room went quiet as Harry burst in. He blinked in surprise when he saw that the meeting had turned into a full department meeting instead of the team meeting Harry expected. He flushed in embarrassment at all the eyes on him. His eyes instinctively looked over at Ron, who let out a choked out a laugh at Harry’s appearance. Harry didn’t understand, but the sound of a throat clearing made Harry tense and his eyes snap to Kingsley’s. 

“Nice of you to join us, Auror Potter,” Kingsley said, a tinge of annoyance in his tone. “Try to turn up on time in the future,” he added, and Harry felt a wave of shame wash through him. He heard more laughter coming from around the room and looked around in confusion. 

“Nice robes, Potter,” Tonks laughed, and scattered laughter followed her words. Harry looked down at his robes and realized he was wearing Tom’s clothes. He let out a strangled groan, and he felt the laughter grow in the room. 

“Quiet!” Moody barked, and the laughter in the room subsided immediately. “Potter’s social life has little bearing on the meeting at hand. Potter, sit down and act like a professional,” Moody growled, and Harry hurried to comply. He took a seat next to Ron and resisted the urge to put his head in his hands. 

“Cheer up, Harry,” Ron whispered to him as the meeting began to pick up. “At least you didn’t forget to wear proper clothes this time.” Harry smacked Ron’s arm and tried to compose himself. This was going to be a long day. 

By midday, gossip about Harry’s love life was the talk of the department and no doubt many others. After a verbal lashing by both Moody and Kingsley, Harry found the rest of his day just as lackluster. They had no leads on Barty Crouch Junior at the moment, and tensions were high on his team to try to catch the man. 

When lunch rolled around, he begged Ron to take him out of the office, and they met up with Hermione in a muggle deli next to Diagon Alley. As soon as they walked into the deli, Hermione shrieked. 

“Harry James Potter, are those Tom Riddle’s robes?” Harry sighed and nodded his head in resignation. 

“Yes, Hermione,” he mumbled under his breath as he stood in line by the counter. Many patrons looked over at their exchange with wide eyes and nosy ears. “Keep it down, will you.” 

“Lay off of him, ‘Mione,” Ron added, clapping Harry on the back. “Harry’s been the joke of the department since he showed up late to his own meeting wearing another man’s clothes. Cut him a bit of slack.” Hermione glared at Ron before lowering her voice. 

“Do you know how distinctive Tom Riddle’s robes are, Harry?” Hermione hissed as she followed them in line. Harry’s anxiety grew at her words. 

“What are you talking about?” He replied in a whisper, trying to keep any more curious muggles from listening in.

“The trim of the fabric, the serpent patterns on the sleeves; it all screams Riddle-,” Hermione began but was cut off when it was Harry’s turn to order. She fumed behind him as she waited, and Harry let out a sigh of relief when he escaped her temporarily. He paid for his order and slunk into a seat in the back, staring down at his sandwich dejectedly. 

Soon Ron sat down next to him. “Sorry, mate,” he breathed before Hermione walked over them and slammed her tray down on the table. She placed herself directly in front of Harry and glared at him. 

Harry tried to avoid her gaze, taking a bite out of his sandwich to distract himself. Next to him, Ron was going to town on his food, and Hermione gave him a look of disgust before turning back to Harry. 

“I can’t believe you showed up to work looking like that,” Hermione hissed, stabbing the salad in front of her with unrestrained anger. 

“Hermione-,” Harry started, but she cut him off. 

“No, Harry. That is completely unprofessional. If anyone recognizes those robes on you, you’re going to have more to deal with than a reprimand at work,” she snapped. Harry felt himself fire up at the accusation.

“Look, I fucked up okay? I’ve been dealing with this all day. I don’t need this from you too, Hermione,” Harry snapped, dejectedly taking another bite of his sandwich. “They aren’t that recognizable, are they?” Harry added tentatively. Hermione sighed. 

“Oh, Harry,” Hermione sighed. “Those are expensive robes. Even if people don’t recognize the insignia which I admit is subtle for Riddle, they know they aren’t yours. You’re lucky you didn’t grab one of his vampire robes.” Harry’s face drained of color. 

“There are vampire robes?” he choked, and Hermione chided him again.

“Harry James Potter, you are an Auror! How can you not know some of these things?” Harry glared back at Hermione. 

“We’re not all human encyclopedia, Hermione, and you know how I’ve been kept away from vampire cases,” Harry snapped back. “Especially after...,” Harry trailed off, his mind flashing back to that moment.

> _Everything was dark again, but the air was filled with the sound of screams. Harry struggled against his bonds, trying desperately to cast magic, but the dampening spells stayed strong. He could feel his hot breath in front of his face, and Harry spat. The werewolf snarled and smacked him across the face, leaving a jagged scar across his head. He was getting closer and closer and-_

“Harry!” Hermione called, and a hand grasped his shoulder. Harry flinched badly, and his magic crackled defensively in the air. “Oh, Harry,” Hermione whispered, and Harry finally came back to himself, breathing hard.

“Mate, are you alright?” Ron asked, and Harry nodded quickly, grabbing his soda and drinking it quickly. He just needed to get a grip again. He would be okay. He was safe again.

“Yeah, I’m alright,” he muttered. At his friends’ concerned looks, he exhaled. “Can’t we just go back to making fun of me and my terrible life decisions?” Harry asked weakly, and Ron jumped right back in. 

“I still can’t believe your entrance this morning, Harry,” Ron snickered, and Harry felt himself relax in response. Ron was always good at this, pretending everything was normal. Harry felt comforted by it.

“It was pretty bad,” Harry laughed shakily. “I didn’t realize I was wearing Tom’s clothes. Lucius Malfoy’s expression was hilarious, though,” he added afterwards. Hermione’s eyes widened. 

“Lucius Malfoy? Oh, Harry, he probably recognized the robes!” Hermione squealed, and Harry felt his stomach drop. 

“Fuck,” Harry cursed. “If Malfoy knows, the whole Ministry will know by the end of the day. I’m fucked,” Harry groaned, putting his head down on the table. 

“Cheer up, Harry. If you’re lucky, maybe Malfoy will just use it for blackmail,” Ron added, taking another massive bite of his sandwich. 

“You should talk with him,” Hermione insisted, “Send him an owl. Lucius Malfoy is horrible, but he’s not as malicious as Draco. You can probably negotiate with him.” As much as Harry hated the idea, Hermione was right. Malfoy could be paid off. Harry buried his head in his hands. 

“I didn’t think this was how my day was going to go. Waking up late to work in a vampire’s bed, wearing his clothes to work, and then begging Lucius Malfoy to keep my fucking secrets. God, I hate Mondays,” Harry sighed. “Why is it always me?” He moaned. 

“You always have the worst luck, mate. You pissed off someone in a past life for sure,” Ron added with his mouth full of food. Hermione made a disgusted noise. 

“You need to be very careful about this, Harry,” Hermione began, but Harry cut her off.

“I know, Hermione. I’ve been dealing with Malfoys for years. I know how to handle myself,” Harry assured her, hoping he sounded more confident than he felt. At Hermione’s calculating look, he wasn’t sure he succeeded. 

“It’s your funeral, mate,” Ron laughed as he stole one of Harry’s chips. Harry groaned. His day was about to get even worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The dinner is gonna be lit. Get ready for drama lol. Lemme know what y'all think below! I appreciate all of the comments and kudos! <3 I never expected this fic to get this much attention.


	13. An Interesting Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom figures out his connection with Harry and gets an enlightening report about Harry from Lucius.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was just me and my editing software. I refused to get rid of all of my adverbs, and I made it cry.

Finally! The solution was in front of him at last! 

Tom let out a noise of triumph as he stared down at the page in front of him. Nagini looked over at him from her perch on the love seat, interrupted from her mid-morning nap. 

“_Master is so loud,_” she hissed resentfully, reluctantly opening an eye to look up at Tom. “_What have you found that is so interesting? You’ve been staring at those boring books for hours._”

“_Harry Potter is my mate,_” Tom replied, taking a satisfying sip of tea. “_He is my match, and our magic combined will make us invincible._” Nagini nodded her head slowly. 

“_Harry is the young speaker, right?_” Nagini asked, “_The one who will come back and spend time with me?_” Tom nodded his head, and she let out a hiss of satisfaction. “_I thought he smelled especially delicious, a good, powerful match for my master,_” she added as she uncoiled herself and moved towards Tom. 

“_This will prove well for us, Nagini,_” Tom replied deeply, as her form slithered around his shoulders. “_I did not expect to have a mate given my... unconventional turning. This changes everything._” He stroked her scales as she grew comfortable, and she let out a sound of approval. 

He was just about to call for Mimsy to serve them lunch, when he felt one of his Death Eaters apparate through the wards. He let out a noise of frustration when he sensed who hastily approached his study: Lucius Malfoy. 

Lucius had always proved... lacking in comparison with his father. Abraxas had been his most faithful, his most trusted, and his death to Dragon Pox had been a blow to Tom’s cause. His son had tried to fill his father’s role, but Lucius had less spark, less backbone than Abraxas. 

He favored Abraxas for challenging his plans and offering suggestions and recommendations along the way. He did not blindly accept Tom’s word as gospel but knew when he must obey, no matter the cost. Followers like him were hard to find. 

Lucius in comparison balked at Tom’s displays of power, bending to his every whim. Sure, Lucius weakly offered his own advice to situations, but it lacked the ingenuity of his father. Although, Tom enjoyed watching Lucius squirm at the slightest display of authority. The man was prideful and greedy, but he was a coward. And Tom always needed to test his loyalty. 

Tom let out a noise of frustration when Lucius knocked tentatively at his study door, and he felt Nagini hiss in annoyance at the disturbance. 

“You may enter,” Tom said coldly. As the door creaked open, he whispered to Nagini. “_Try not to frighten Lucius too much this time. He wouldn’t stop flinching for weeks after the last time you teased him._” Nagini let out a hiss of laughter and nodded her head. 

“As you wish, master,” she replied as Lucius entered the room. He was uncharacteristically disheveled, and his eyes were wide with panic. He approached the desk hastily before remembering himself and stopping, bowing deep before Tom. 

“My Lord,” Lucius said reverently, and Tom hid a smile.

“You may rise, Lucius,” he drawled, and Lucius was slow to rise, still filled with anxious energy. This was unlike him.

“What has happened, Lucius?” Tom asked, his voice silky but deadly. “I did not expect you to arrive with such short notice. Are you failing in the task I have appointed to you?” Lucius’s face went white at the implication, and he quickly responded. 

“No, my Lord. The plan is moving forward with no issue. Our spy remains undetected,” Lucius replied, beginning to regain his haughty composure again at his own words. 

“Then what is the problem, Lucius?” Tom hissed, and Lucius flinched at his tone. 

“It is the Auror, Harry Potter, my Lord,” he said nervously. “I... encountered him on my trip to the Ministry, and he was...,” Lucius trailed off, and Tom felt his annoyance grow. He suspected he knew what this was about, but Tom did not enjoy being held in suspense. 

“Go on,” Tom said, his voice tinged with his annoyance now. Lucius composed himself and continued. 

“He was wearing your robes, my Lord,” Lucius replied darkly, and a ghost of a smile curled on Tom’s lips. 

“Is that so, Lucius?” Tom retorted, amusement laced in his voice. Lucius’s confusion was entertaining. 

“Yes,” he replied quickly, “I am unsure how he obtained such a thing, but gossip is floating around the Ministry. I worry you may become associated with him.” Tom’s smile grew at Lucius’s worry.

“How unfortunate,” Tom mused, playing with the quill on his desk. “I expect you to keep this talk under control and keep the rumors from spreading until I see fit.” Lucius blinked at his Lord, not understanding. 

“Until you see fit...,” Lucius murmured. “Surely, you aren’t consorting with Potter of all people?” Lucius spat. He did not realize his error until Tom’s dark magic began to engulf the room. Nagini hissed out a laugh as Lucius began to cower at the sheer force of Tom’s aura. 

“Watch your tone, Lucius,” Tom snapped, and Lucius once again flinched, dropping to his knees in submission. Tom ignored this as he planned his response. After a few moments, he finally spoke again, “You may rise.” Lucius stood on shaky legs, 

“I apologize. I did not mean to insult, my Lord,” Lucius said. “The Potter brat is a nuisance and a potential threat to our operation. I did not expect you two to be... involved.” Tom chuckled softly at the implication. 

“Oh, Lucius, Potter will not be a threat, I can guarantee you,” he purred, his eyes flashing crimson. “I expect you to monitor him going forward and keep the rumors about our involvement to a minimum. I am not ready for such information to be public yet. I was simply... caught by surprise,” Tom mused. Lucius nodded. 

“Very well, my Lord,” he bowed. Tom tried not to scoff. 

“Take a seat,” Tom commanded, and Lucius gracefully sat in the chair opposite from Tom’s desk. “Tea?” he asked lightly, and Lucius shook his head. Tom raised an eyebrow and took another sip of his tea before continuing.

“Tell me about Harry Potter,” Tom said, and Lucius’s eyes darkened as he began to speak. 

“Harry Potter is a thorn in the side of all pureblood families,” Lucius said stoically. “He is a supporter of mudbloods and blood traitors, and his father enjoys challenging our authority in the Wizengamot, especially since his forced retirement last year.”

“Ah, yes, the Werewolf incident, where Potter earned his famous title. It was easy to coax the remaining werewolves to our side after the downfall of Greyback,” Tom responded thoughtfully. Lucius waited for him to finish before continuing. 

“James Potter was forced to resign after being bitten, but the papers were much more focused on following ‘The Boy Who Lived’,” Lucius scoffed. “I must admit, Harry Potter is a competent Auror but is too arrogant. He is reckless and always charges head first into danger. I’m surprised he’s still alive.” Tom’s body went tense at the words, and he quickly controlled his aura as he saw Lucius flinch at the pulse of power. 

“Who does he associate with?” Tom asked. Lucius was quick to answer, eager to please Tom. 

“Potter has close ties with Sirius Black and the Weasleys. He also is often in the company of the mudblood Hermione Granger,” Lucius’s mouth curled into a grimace at her name. “She and Draco competed academically back at Hogwarts, and I am ashamed to admit, she beat him quite soundly.” Tom smiled at Lucius’s words. He knew quite a lot about Miss Granger. 

“Is that so?” He mused, and Lucius sighed dramatically. 

“Yes, Draco was quite upset, but he deserved the lesson. He has grown far too comfortable with his high station. He must be reminded he still must work to be better than his lessers,” Lucius replied haughtily, and Tom suppressed a chuckle. 

“In time, Draco will learn,” Tom assured, and he felt Lucius relax at his response.

“May I ask a question, my Lord?” Lucius began tentatively. 

“You may,” Tom replied, interested in what Lucius had to ask. 

“What is your interest in the Potter boy?” he asked, and Tom smiled, deciding to humor Lucius. 

“He is a valuable asset to our cause,” Tom began, fondness rushing through him as he thought about his mate. “He is a powerful wizard, and I am confident he will make an invaluable ally.” At Lucius’s tentative nod, he added, “He is also rather delicious, and I intend to have him.” Lucius’s eyes widened at the admission, but he appeared to understand his Lord. 

“Ah, I see,” Lucius replied, a sly smirk on his lips. “I will ensure his well-being for the time being, my Lord.” Tom nodded in approval.

“See that you do,” Tom said, satisfied at his follower’s answer. “Do remind Bella to keep her distance. Her jealousy can be... inconvenient.” 

“I will,” Lucius retorted, his mouth grimacing at the thought of taming his sister-in-law. “Is there anything more you require of me, my Lord?” Tom was about to reply when an owl flew through the open window. 

The snowy white owl dropped a letter on Lucius’s lap and sat on Tom’s desk, inspecting Tom with her big yellow eyes. Nagini moved forward at the appearance of a lovely snack, but Tom stilled her with a low hiss. He pulled out an owl treat from his desk and offered it to the animal in front of him. 

The owl stared at him apprehensively before nibbling at the treat. When Tom did not move, she began eating the treat with more fervor. Lucius stared wide eyed at the letter in his lap, and Tom flicked his eyes over to the worried blond.

“Open it,” Tom murmured, and Lucius obeyed without question. He opened the letter with a wave of his wand, and he let out a gasp when he began reading. Tom leaned forward, interested. He fished out another treat for the owl who ate it happily. He ran his hand absentmindedly through her feathers and felt her preen underneath him.   
  
“Read it out loud,” Tom commanded, and Lucius sat up straighter and complied. 

“Dear Lucius Malfoy,” Lucius read out loud, “We need to meet. I want to negotiate. Sincerely... Harry Potter,” he stuttered, and Tom felt a wave of jealousy run through his body. 

“How curious,” Tom mused, his magic crackling angrily in the room. Lucius cowered at his anger. 

“How do you want me to proceed, my Lord?” Lucius asked slowly, and Tom considered him for a moment. Harry did not know of Lucius’s connections to him, so this would be a perfect opportunity to control the encounters. 

“Reply to him and accept the meeting,” Tom said silkily. Lucius frowned but nodded. With a wave Tom’s hand, a quill and parchment flew into Lucius’s hand, and he began to write in his fancy script. 

Tom watched in amusement as Lucius replied overly formally. “Keep it public but private. I want this kept civil. Keep my involvement to a minimum. Harry must think your only connection to my is as Tom Riddle,” Tom said, and Lucius waved his wand and began to amend the letter. When he finished, he handed it to his Lord to look over. 

Tom read over the pretentious writing and nodded in approval. “This will do,” he drawled. He ceased petting the snowy owl and moved to touch her leg. She nipped him slightly, drawing blood. Lucius gasped, and Tom stared down at the bird, amused. Nagini hissed loudly, and Tom held her back. 

“Clever bird,” Tom purred, stroking her feathers again and offering her leg to him. He fastened the letter and offered his bleeding finger to her. She licked at the finger affectionately and hopped to the edge of the desk, preparing to leave.

“Fly well, my darling,” Tom breathed, and the owl hooted happily at him before flying out of the window. Lucius stared out the window watching her fly away. 

“That is all,” Tom whispered, and Lucius stood up abruptly, eager to leave. “And Lucius,” he added, “report me to me after your meeting. Remember that Harry Potter is an asset, and I do not want you turning him against us.” Tom’s magic filled the room in warning, and Lucius bowed his head. 

“Of course, my Lord,” he replied before exiting the office. Tom stared down at the wound on his finger and watched it heal. Everything was going according to plan. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for a fun dinner y'all. I'm thinking of adding in some more drama and tension throughout it to add some more flavor, no pun intended. Your comments and suggestions are appreciated, and, if I like them enough, I'll add them into my story. The next chapter may take a few days because I'm working on a two other projects, but I think you guys will enjoy them too.
> 
> Edit: I realized that some of the links crediting my darling betas were not working, so they are now fixed. Go send them some love. They are the best <3


	14. Negotiations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry shows up for dinner and must figure out how to keep Lucius Malfoy from talking to the press.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betaed by the lovely [belledejour](https://archiveofourown.org/users/belledejour/pseuds/belledejour)

Hedwig turned up at the office after lunch, and Harry let out a sigh of relief when he saw her. He was worried Malfoy would completely ignore his plea, but today, luck was on his side. 

He plucked the letter from Hedwig’s leg and reached into his desk to give her a couple owl treats, which she ate with relish. He opened the letter with his wand and struggled not to laugh as he started reading. 

Malfoy Senior was such a prat. He wanted to have a formal dinner at Court Affairs of all places, one of the most posh restaurants in London, to discuss blackmail. The nerve of that man. Harry was tempted to decline the offer on the spot, but he was too desperate to refuse even this terrible deal. 

Harry had made a mistake this morning leaving in Tom’s clothes and didn’t know if Tom even wanted to be associated with him outside of their casual affair. He couldn’t risk it, so he sent back a hasty reply and resigned himself to dinner with a Malfoy. Ron would never let Harry hear the end of it. 

After showing up late to work, Harry was one of last Aurors to leave the office that night. He needed to make up for his poor behavior this morning, and he saw Kingsley give him a small nod of approval on his way out. 

Harry jumped when the alarm from his wand buzzed and hurried to finish up his tasks and apparate home. 

Harry hastily changed out of Tom’s robes, noting that even after a day of wearing them, they still smelled like Tom. He then took a very quick shower, resisting the urge to think about Tom. 

He put on a pair of expensive and ostentatious robes Sirius got him as a graduation present and tried and failed to comb his wild hair into submission. If Harry had to suffer through a dinner with Lucius Malfoy, he was at least going to look good for it.

When he arrived at the fancy restaurant, he was ten minutes late. He smiled to himself as he strolled inside. Even if it was his reputation on the line, Harry couldn’t resist being petty. 

The restaurant was bathed in white, the chairs and tables giving off a faint bright glow. The dark wood, blood red curtains, and the patrons wearing all different elaborate, colorful dress contrasted the pure white aura of the room. Candles floated from the ceiling, reminding Harry of the Great Hall. 

When Harry walked inside, the noise of the restaurant dissipated. Harry stuck up his chin as whispers about him filled the room. Harry was used to this. Ever since he got the nickname ‘The Boy That Lived’, gossip had followed him around incessantly. 

The haughty hostess didn’t bat an eyelash at Harry’s appearance but simply waited for him to speak. 

“I’m here to see Lucius Malfoy,” he said confidently. She looked Harry up and down before nodding and telling him to follow her. They walked to the very back of the restaurant to a table practically in a private room. 

Lucius Malfoy sat there, nursing a glass of white wine. His eyebrows rose when he saw Harry, and he resisted the urge to flush. He had forgotten how ridiculous Sirius’s dress robes looked, but Harry felt confident in them and needed to get even with Malfoy. 

“Harry Potter,” Lucius drawled, leaning forward in his seat. “Please sit. We have much to talk about.” Harry managed a smug smile and nodded, taking a seat across from the blond. 

“Lucius Malfoy,” Harry began, his voice filled with thinly veiled contempt, “fancy seeing you here. Do you often live in the most pretentious places possible?” Lucius’s lip twitched in irritation at Harry’s comment, and Harry counted that as a win. 

“How quaint,” Lucius replies, his voice still cool and put together. He waved the waiter over, and a glass of white wine is placed in front of Harry. He muttered a spell under his breath to check for poison and took a sip when the spell came back negative. 

“I know you invited me here to flex your power and influence, Malfoy, but let’s cut to the chase,” Harry started brashly. Malfoy’s eye raised as Harry continued. “You saw me in a certain someone’s clothes, and I’d rather not have that get out to the press. What do I need to do to keep you quiet?”

Malfoy frowned at Harry’s crassness and put his glass of wine down, giving Harry his full attention.

“As rude as always, aren’t you, Potter?” Malfoy mused. “But we can ‘cut to the chase’ as you so brashly put it.” He laced his hands together and considered Harry in front of him. Harry tried not to fidget at his stare. It was unnerving but nothing compared to how Tom looked at him.

“I have reason to believe you are in a sexual relationship with none other than the vampire Tom Marvolo Riddle. Do you deny this?” Lucius pressed, and Harry responded before he could help himself. 

“That’s none of your business,” Harry snapped and immediately regretted. Malfoy’s smile grew at his hasty response, confirming his suspicions. 

“How scandalous, Mr. Potter,” Malfoy replied maliciously, and Harry's blood pressure rose at the smirk on Malfoy’s face. Harry struggled to keep his magic in check, feeling the wine glasses shutter ominously at the table. Malfoy’s eyes widened, but Harry barely noticed as he got control of his angry magic. 

“Fine, we fucked. What’s the big deal?” Harry spat, gritting his teeth. 

“The ‘big deal’ is that one of the Ministry’s top young Aurors is having an affair with a notorious vampire. Relations between vampires and wizards have been improving, but I hardly think this will go over well with the department, do you?” Lucius Malfoy said silkily, and Harry’s knuckles on the wine glass went white. 

“What do you want?” Harry bit out, adjusting the collar tight of his robes. He paused at the shocked look on Malfoy’s face and realized he had revealed Tom’s bite to the blond wizard. 

“I- um,” Harry stuttered weakly but was cut off by Malfoy’s next question.

“You bare my Lord’s mark?” Malfoy said reverently, and Harry’s brain stopped working for a second. Lucius Malfoy worked for Tom Riddle? 

That bastard was playing him. If word of their affair got out, it would damage Tom just as much as Harry. 

“Your Lord? I didn’t know Tom was a lord,” Harry mused. Malfoy was quick to respond, a little too quick. 

“Tom Riddle is a vampire lord, Potter. That’s common knowledge,” he replied, waving his hand dismissively. 

“So, the Malfoys are under the thumb of a vampire lord,” Harry retorted, and Malfoy bristled at the insult. 

“We have a working relationship,” Malfoy supplied, and Harry kept his eyebrows raised in disbelief. Malfoy had definitely said ‘my Lord’, and Harry knew he was in the clear. 

“I think your boss, Tom,” Harry began, emphasizing the name on his lips, “would be much more concerned about being associated with an Auror like me.” As Lucius Malfoy struggled to form a reply, Harry pressed his advantage. 

“I would much rather talk about this with Tom, if it’s all fair to you. You’re nice and all,” Harry said sarcastically, “but I want to talk with someone I respect, although I don’t respect him as much now knowing the sort of wizards he consorts with.” Harry smothered a laugh as he stood up from his seat, leaving Malfoy stunned opposite him. 

“I think we’re done here,” Harry continued with a smirk. “We both know you won’t say anything without Tom’s go ahead, so there’s no use pretending anymore.” Harry turned to leave when he heard Lucius Malfoy stand and hiss.

“I will not be disrespected like this, especially by a Potter,” he snarled, pulling out his wand from his cane. Harry reacted quick and turned, flicking his wand out from its holster. 

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you, Malfoy,” Harry growled, giving Malfoy another mean smile. “What will it look like if you attack the ‘Golden Boy’ in such a public place with no provocation?” He watched with pleasure as Malfoy bit off a nasty reply and contemplated Harry’s words. 

“There you go,” Harry taunted, his anger getting the best of him. “Even Draco knows better than to mess with me by the end of sixth year. I’m glad you’re following suit.” As soon as the words were out of Harry’s mouth, he knew he had gone too far. 

Lucius Malfoy was halfway through snarling a curse when Harry cast a shield charm around himself. But someone else stepped in. 

A red spell shot out at Malfoy, causing him to call back into his seat and convulse in pain. Harry’s eyes snapped to where the spell came from, and he saw Tom appear from the shadows. He bit out a harsh laugh. Of course, the bastard was already here.

He looked back at Malfoy and his eyes widened in horror when he realized just what spell cast on him.

“Stop it, Tom,” Harry whispered, but Tom didn’t listen, his eyes bright with anger. “I said, stop,” Harry growled, and he sent a wave of magic at Tom. The vampire staggered in place, and the spell was broken. He let out a curse, his red eyes snapping straight to Harry. 

Distantly, Harry heard Malfoy let out gasps of relief, and Harry felt his own magic rise up in response to Tom’s angry magic curling around him. 

“I think we need to have another chat,” Harry bit out, stalking over to Tom. He didn’t move as Harry approached, standing his ground. A deep growl filled the air as Tom made his displeasure known.

Soon, Harry was in front of Tom, and Tom’s attention was entirely focused on him. He noticed weakly that Tom’s eyes were dilated even as they bled scarlet with anger. 

“Tom,” Harry said firmly, and Tom’s eyes snap to Harry’s. “We are leaving, now.” Before Tom had time to protest, Harry grabbed his hand and apparated them to the first place he thought of: his apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is gonna be fun. I got some new projects in the works too, so be sure to look out for them coming soon. 
> 
> As always, leave a comment and let me know what y'all thought about this episode! Feel free to leave suggestions too, and they could show up in the next coming chapters.


	15. Formalities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom and Harry confront each other and come to an agreement about their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbetaed because why not.

The surprise apparition disoriented Tom, but he quickly regained his senses. He barely registered his surroundings before his eyes fixed on Harry. Without a second thought, he pinned Harry by his throat to the nearest wall, watching with thinly veiled pleasure as Harry gasped before him, struggling for breath. 

“I will not tolerate such disrespect in such a public place,” Tom hissed, staring into Harry’s wide, green eyes. He saw a flicker of fear appear in those captivating eyes, and Tom loosened his grip, coming back to himself. He didn’t want to see fear in those pretty eyes.

As he felt Harry’s impressive magic began to push back against him, he let Harry go, the man crumbling on the apartment floor. He watched with mild interest as Harry caught gasped and reoriented himself. 

“What the fuck?” Harry choked out, using the wall for support as he stood on shaky legs. Tom stared at him with a blank expression on his face. A flicker of regret passed through him, but he quickly squashed it. Tom had no use for such petty emotions. 

When Tom didn’t respond, Harry rounded on him, his magic crackling in the air dangerously. 

“You can’t just go around casting Unforgivables in front of law enforcement!” Harry yelled, firing up at once. “And you can’t just hurt me when I don’t bend to your will like your lackeys!” Tom tilted his head, considering Harry. As his future mate, Harry made a good point. Tom could not just treat Harry like a lesser. He needed to treat Harry as an equal.

“You can’t prove I cast an Unforgivable, Harry,” Tom replied silkily, latching onto the easiest part of Harry’s criticism. “I admit, I handled that poorly. I apologize,” Tom forced out, the need to be forgiven beginning to fill his chest, how inconvenient. When intensity of Harry’s glare did not decrease, Tom tried a different tactic. 

“How can I make it up to you, darling?” Tom purred, moving closer to Harry, cupping his chin in his hand. He was relieved when Harry did not flinch at his touch, but he was not pleased by it. Tom would need to remedy that. 

“Harry,” he murmured, and Harry’s body shivered against his at Tom’s tone. “I am not used to such relationships. Allow me to make amends, my dear,” Tom pressed, and he saw Harry’s resolve begin to crumble.

Tom allowed Harry to break his grip and move away. He watched keenly as Harry moved towards the sofa, catching his breath. 

“We need to have another talk, Tom,” Harry said ominously. Tom resisted the urge to frown. “Sit, I’ll make tea,” Harry continued, briskly leaving the room. Tom blinked before taking a seat on the empty couch, taking in Harry’s living space. 

The apartment was small but well decorated. The color scheme of the living room was pale gold, crimson, and brown. Tom was not a fan of the color combination, but it seemed to fit Harry’s aesthetic. He spotted an owl cage next to a large window. He wondered where snowy owl had gone. He was curious what influence he would have over her after she ingested his blood. Tom needed to test that.

Tom continued to look around as he heard Harry making tea in the no doubt small kitchen. Photo frames littered the opposite wall accompanied by Quidditch memorabilia from various teams. Tom had little interest in the sport, but his eyes locked onto the pictures of Harry in his gear, holding the Quidditch Cup. He was clearly Captain given his robes, and the exhilarated smile on his face made Tom softly smile in return. His mate had such passion. He couldn’t wait to explore that.

Tom’s eyes locked on another framed photo on the wall that showed Harry standing arm and arm with his father, mother, and a man who could only be his godfather, Sirius Black. They must have taken this before the attack, Tom mused as he stared at James Potter, unmarred and carefree. 

His eyes shifted to Lily Potter, her red hair and green eyes shining in the photograph, and Tom remembered where he had heard of her. Severus held her in high regard, and Tom remembered the day Lily accepted Severus back into her life. 

It was several years ago, years after Tom had placed Severus at Hogwarts to track Albus Dumbledore’s movements. Severus had not been pleased with the appointment, but he did not question his Lord’s will. Unsurprisingly, Severus proved to be a competent Potions Professor with a notorious fierce reputation. 

Tom had to intervene when rumors of Severus’s cruelty became too widespread, and the temperamental man calmed his fury. His teaching improved as students became less scared of him, but when Harry Potter joined his classes, his terrible habits came out once again. 

Harry was not a docile child and fought back against Severus, creating a feud that rivaled that of his father. It was only when Lily stepped in Harry’s fifth year that Severus finally reigned himself in. He was so shocked and thrilled that Lily was speaking to him again that he quickly agreed to put aside his differences with her son in exchange for her company, which she surprisingly agreed to. 

Tom remembered Severus’s excited energy as he reported this to him, his eyes alight with a passion Tom had only seen the man have for his potions work. He had allowed this relationship. While he tolerated Muggleborns, their strength and usefulness undeniable, he could hardly admit this to his most ardent of followers. However, if Severus was able to slowly win her to his side, Tom would have an invaluable ally in the years to come.

Tom was snapped out of his memories when Harry returned to the living room, a tray of tea and biscuits in his hands. He placed it carefully on the table and politely poured a glass for Tom before sitting in the armchair across from him. 

Tom frowned, expecting Harry to have sat next to him instead, but he hid his disappointment behind his cup, taking a sip of the piping hot tea. While food and drink did not hold the same appeal, it had while he was living, he could still appreciate such indulgences, although he usually spiked them with blood to give them a depth and richness he no longer could appreciate otherwise. 

“So,” Tom began slowly, gaging Harry’s state of mind, “how would you like to begin this conversation, Harry?” At the question, Harry looked up from his tea and met Tom’s gray eyes. 

“What do you want from me?” Harry said abruptly, and Tom found himself mildly surprised as Harry continued. “Are we dating, or are we just fucking? What do you want with me? You can’t just send your lackeys to blackmail me and cast dark magic in front of me in a public setting,” Harry continued, his voice growing in volume. “That could put my career in jeopardy, for fuck’s sake.” Tom considered Harry before responding. 

“As I said before, I want you, in any way I can have you,” Tom reiterated, a small smirk gracing his lips. “If you would like to formalize our relationship, I would have no objections, but know, Harry, I don’t share what I consider mine,” he said darkly, his voice dripping with possessiveness. He watched with amusement as Harry shivered once more at his tone and the spike of magic Tom released at those words. 

“In the future, I will refrain from sending others to do my- ah... dirty work so to speak,” he continued, a note of amusement in his tone. “I simply wanted to see your reaction to such a threat, and I was impressed with how you handled Lucius. I underestimated how cunning and resourceful you could be, darling.” Harry blushed slightly at the complement, and pleasure ran through Tom. Harry seemed to go weak at praise. Tom would remember this.

“Okay,” Harry sighed, the tension leaving his shoulders. “I can do that. We can be official.” Harry said that with a finality that Tom enjoyed. His Harry seemed interested in keeping Tom in turn, which he could allow. He returned to the conversation when Harry continued. 

“Do you want people to know about us?” Harry asked tentatively? “The office knows I’m shagging someone, but only Ron, Hermione, and Malfoy know it’s you. I don’t know what that would do to either of our reputations to be honest...,” Harry trailed off, looking away conflicted. Tom frowned, considering his answer.

“If you prefer, we can keep our relationship on a need to know basis,” Tom replied smoothly. “I care little about idle gossip, but I need to make it known in certain circles. So people know better than to mess with what is mine.” Harry’s eyes widened at the implication, and his eyes met Tom’s. Belatedly, he realized his eyes shone crimson, and his magic had begun to caress Harry’s. 

“O-Okay,” Harry stammered, his own magic warily responding to Tom’s, intertwining them delicious. Tom couldn’t hold back a soft moan. 

“I find myself eager for your touch, the taste of your blood on my lips. Will you indulge me, Harry?” Tom asked, his voice thick with arousal. He leaned forward in his seat, setting the tea aside. He watched as Harry’s eyes dilated and his breath quickened. 

“Alright,” Harry muttered weakly before regaining his composure. “But I’m in control this time, Tom. I still haven’t fully forgiven you for forcing me to go to dinner with Lucius Malfoy,” Harry replied, disgust dripping from his voice at the man’s name.

“Very well,” Tom conceded, interested in what his Harry would do. “I’m all yours,” he said lazily, leaning back in his seat and spreading his legs invitingly. “Do your worst, Harry.” Harry moved forward without thought, and Tom’s smile widened. This would be a rewarding evening after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got plans in the work, actual plans involving plot. I know, I'm surprised too. A bit behind on the live writing, but I'll get out the new chapter as soon as I can. It's a spicy one.
> 
> As always, lemme know what you think below.


	16. Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry takes control, and Tom likes it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betaed by the lovely [belledejour](https://archiveofourown.org/users/belledejour/pseuds/belledejour) and [Aristocrates](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aristocrates/pseuds/Aristocrates). <3

Harry stared at the striking image Tom made in front of him. His wavy hair was elegantly styled, his dark green suit perfectly pressed. With a lazy smile on his face and his legs wide open, Tom looked the picture of relaxed and put together. 

But Harry knew better. From their short tussle, he could see that Tom’s tie had become slightly skewed, and his breaths were short as he tried to control himself. And Tom’s eyes, oh his eyes were bright crimson, and his pupils blown as he waited for Harry to make his first move. He couldn’t wait to ruin Tom.

When Harry remained in his seat, sipping his tea casually, he could see the tension in Tom’s body as he remained still and open. He would let Harry run the show, but Harry would not make this easy for him. No, Tom needed to learn patience and consequences, and Harry was ready to teach. 

Harry watched the birds out the window and waited until he completely finished with his tea to look at Tom again. The man had stayed still, but the tension in his shoulders and the red in his eyes betrayed him. Harry wondered just how much it would take to break that self control. 

With a smirk on his face, he put down his cup and stood up slowly. Tom’s eyes watched him greedily, and Harry approached, swaying his hips in a way that made Tom’s nostrils flare. When he grew close enough to touch Tom, he ghosted his hand across Tom’s face but pulled away when he tried to move into the touch. His lazy smile twitched in annoyance, but he sat still once more.

“That’s right, Tom,” Harry whispered, running his fingers lightly over Tom’s face. His eyes tracked Harry’s movements like a starving man. Harry positioned himself onto Tom’s lap, and he stiffened. Harry could feel Tom’s erection against his own, and his smirk widened as he stared down at Tom. 

He leaned forward to capture Tom’s lips, letting out a moan at the enthusiasm Tom met him with. Tom tried to control the kiss, but Harry put a hand on his shoulder in warning, and Tom obeyed, letting Harry take control. He pulled Tom closer by his tie, and Tom let out a strangled moan as he melted into the aggressive kiss. At the sound, Harry felt a rush of power run through him.

With his free hand, he began unbuttoning Tom’s shirt, running his hands and his magic down Tom’s pale, unblemished skin. Tom shivered at his touch and let out a small groan. Harry broke the kiss to mouth at Tom’s neck, removing his tie to get more access. He lavished Tom’s neck with love bites and kisses. Tom’s body was tense as he tried to stay still, and Harry glanced down to see Tom’s hands at his side, knuckles white with strain. 

“Harry,” Tom growled, and Harry couldn’t stop the shiver that ran down his spine at Tom’s wrecked voice. “Harry, darling, let me touch you. Let me make your body sing,” Tom whispered, letting out a small gasp at the end when Harry bit his neck with more force. Tom arched his neck back to give Harry better access, and Harry’s eyes went wide.

He pulled back and met Tom’s eyes, his hands stopping in their tracks. His eyes were jet black with only the ring of crimson around them. Tom looked wild in his pleasure, but he still held to his control like a lifeline. Harry moved a hand lower to cup Tom’s erection, and Tom let out a hiss at the feeling, gritting his teeth to stay still. Harry felt a wave of arousal hit him at the sight of Tom listening to his instruction, obeying Harry. 

_“How about we make a deal, Tom?” _Harry hissed, slipping into parseltongue and relishing the shiver that went down Tom’s spine at his words. Harry curled his magic around Tom’s cock, feeling it twitch in his hand at the flood of warmth. Tom’s gaze flickered to Harry’s hand before meeting his eyes, a frown gracing his face. __

_ __ _

_ __ _

Harry’s fingers deftly unbuttoned Tom’s pants, and he let out a gasp at the feeling of Tom’s cock in his hand, his magic stroking the newly exposed skin. Tom let out a strangled moan and closed his eyes briefly, overwhelmed. Tom’s magic began crackling warningly in the air, and he forced his eyes open once again. 

_“What kind of deal, Harry?”_ Tom replied, his voice straining like his magic. Harry kept a slow rhythm, pumping Tom’s cock and sending pulses of magic through him. Tom struggled to stay still, and his fangs cut into his upper lip as he grit his teeth too hard. Harry leaned forward to lick the blood from Tom’s lips, and he felt Tom’s self control nearly snap. __

_ __ _

_ __ _

_“I want to fuck you, Tom,”_ Harry whispered, leaning down to bite at Tom’s neck. Tom gasped against him, and Harry increased his pace, his lips ghosting against Tom’s ear. __

_ __ _

_ __ _

_“I want to fuck you until I break that annoying self control of yours. And after I’ve got you begging for control again, I’ll let you fuck yourself on my cock, and, after I let you come, you’ll finally get a taste of me,” _Harry hissed.__

_ __ _

_ __ _

Tom’s magic reacted violently at Harry’s words. Harry used his own to buffer it, but Tom remained still, and when Harry pulled back to look at him, he had regained his self control again, a smirk on his bloodstained lips. 

“Oh, Harry,” Tom growled, relaxing his body. Harry let out a huff of frustration. “I think once you’re inside of me, you’ll be the one begging me to take control, to push you towards your release.”

Tom moved his face closer to Harry’s until he could feel Tom’s hot breath on his lips. Harry resisted the urge to lean in, his body flooded with desire as Tom tried to take control again. 

“But we both know your favorite thing is to be writhing beneath me, begging for my bite,” Tom purred, and Harry forced himself to remain still. He wouldn’t lose, not this time. 

Harry moved the hand on Tom’s chest to his neck, grasping it and causing Tom’s breath to hitch in surprise. 

“Tom,” Harry whispered, tilting Tom’s chin upwards, so he was staring up at Harry. His eyes were wide and his breathing grew ragged again. Harry smiled.

“Don’t you want to know what it feels like to let go?” Harry asked, his voice rough with desire. “To let someone else take control and make you writhe with pleasure?” Tom tensed again and gritted his teeth. When Harry increased the pressure on his neck, Tom gasped and closed his eyes. 

“That’s right, love,” Harry murmured as he watched Tom’s mind work fast, indecision clear. “If you’re good, I’ll let you fuck me into the mattress so hard, I won’t be able to walk straight. Deal?” Harry proposed, lightening his grip on Tom’s neck to let him speak. Tom opened his eyes and stared up at Harry. 

“I suppose I can indulge you, Harry,” Tom replied, his voice dripping with unrestrained desire. His magic rolled over Harry, and he let out a gasp as the dark magic teased his exposed skin before retreating. “I am yours to command,” Tom said finally, and a spike of pleasure ran through Harry’s body at Tom’s submission. 

Harry let out a hiss and captured Tom’s lips greedily, ravishing him. Tom remained pliant and eager in his grip, and Harry was drunk off of the power. Gripping Tom’s shoulder, he apparated the two of them into his bedroom and pushed Tom back onto his bed.

Tom lay down willingly, looking delicious in his rumpled suit and flushed cheeks. Harry couldn’t wait to make this man beg. Tom watched Harry, leaning back onto the bed lazily and offering himself up. 

“How would you like me, darling?” Tom teased, and Harry couldn’t help but let out a laugh. Harry moved closer to the bed, shrugging off his own robes and unbuttoning his shirt. 

With a wave of his hand, Tom’s clothes disappeared, and he was naked in Tom’s bed, his cock dripping with pre-cum. His pale skin had a slight flush to it, which Harry found both surprising and delightful. 

He moved closer, throwing his own clothes aside to stare back at Tom and watched Tom grit his teeth as Harry revealed his dark skin. Harry got onto the bed and leaned over Tom, gasping at the sensation of skin on skin. 

“I want you to lie back and enjoy yourself, Tom,” Harry breathed, running a hand over Tom’s chest, earning him a shiver in response. He saw Tom bite his lip again, and blood began to trickle down. Harry surged forward and captured his lips, licking the blood off of them. A deep moan of pleasure wracked Tom’s body, and Harry’s cock twitched at the sound. 

And then Harry began exploring Tom. He went slowly, savoring each gasp, each groan as Harry mapped then Tom with his hands and then his tongue. When Tom bucked forward as Harry approached his straining cock, Harry held his hips down, biting down harshly on the skin there. Tom let out the loudest moan yet and melted into the bed. 

Harry smirked and continued downward, Tom eagerly spreading his legs for more. Tom seemed lost in pleasure as Harry began to run his magic over the vampire’s skin, breath caught as his body shook under Harty’s ministrations. His own magic reached out to caress Harry, who batted it away with his own.

Harry’s eyes met Tom’s weeping erection, and he licked his lips, eager for another taste. Tom bit back another moan as Harry began to work his cock, slowly easing Tom down his throat. With one hand, he held Tom’s hips down, conjuring lube into his other as he began to tease Tom’s hole. 

Tom surged forward at the sensation, and Harry pushed him back onto the bed with his magic, stroking at Tom’s skin lovingly as he began to work a finger into Tom, taking his time to prepare him. 

“Let me take care of you, Tom,” Harry hissed, pulling back from Tom’s cock. Tom forced himself to stay relatively still, his hips rocking back onto Harry’s finger ever so slightly. Harry huffed out a laugh but allowed it. 

“Tom, I need you to relax for me,” Harry continued, and he sent another pulse of magic through Tom’s body. He felt Tom bite back another moan, and gradually, he forced himself to relax. Harry moved back to Tom’s cock and began to work him at a leisurely pace, adding another finger to stretch Tom. 

When Harry found his prostate, Tom let out a cry and nearly broke Harry’s bed in his desperation to get closer to Harry. Their magic clashed as Tom fought for control again, and Harry forced him down once more. 

“No,” he commanded and was surprised when he felt Tom still at his words, his cock twitching against Harry’s chest. Interesting, Harry thought as he moved upwards, still fingering Tom open. Tom had his eyes shut and was gasping for air. Sweat dripped down his face and his neck, his perfect hair messed up and spread over Harry’s pillows. 

“Open your eyes,” Harry said, and Tom’s eyes snapped open, staring at Harry with barely controlled desire. 

“What do you want, Tom?” Harry teased, and Tom snarled, surging up to capture Harry’s lips. He bit down harshly, drawing blood. Tom’s hands gripped Harry’s harshly, and he flipped them over. 

“I want,” Tom growled, his breath labored as his crimson eyes stared down at Harry, “I want to ride you into this mattress until you’re begging my name.” Harry let out a strangled moan, trying and failing to fight Tom’s strong grip. In retaliation, he thrust his fingers into Tom with even more fervor, and Tom shuddered above him. 

“Tom,” Harry moaned, and Tom lowered himself down onto Harry’s fingers, closing his eyes to savor the feeling. With great effort, Harry reversed their positions and used his magic to keep Tom from surging forward, the blood-lust making him forget their agreement. 

_“We made a deal,”_ Harry hissed, adding another finger and making Tom cry out in pleasure._ “I will make you scream my name as I fuck you, and you can have your way with me afterwards. Do you understand?” _When Tom glared at Harry, refusing to respond, Harry grabbed his neck again and felt Tom shudder against him. ____

_ _ __ _ _

_ _ __ _ _

_“I said, do you understand?" _Harry growled, and Tom nodded his head. That wasn’t good enough this time. _“I need you to say that out loud,” _ Harry replied, loosening his grip to let Tom speak. ____

_ _ __ _ _

_ _ __ _ _

_“Yes," _Tom bit out, the words full of frustration and thinly veiled anger. Harry knew he would regret this later, but that word sounded so sweet coming from Tom’s stubborn mouth. Harry rewarded Tom with another kiss while he worked Tom opened with even more determination. __

_ __ _

_ __ _

And then an idea came into his head at the memory of Tom making Harry scream into his sheets. Harry sent a thrust of magic into Tom alongside his fingers, and Tom finally yelled out in pleasure. Harry watched as Tom’s jaw went slack, and he lost himself in the sensation.

“Harry-oh Harry, please,” Tom whined, and, oh, Tom sounded delicious when he was begging. Harry removed his fingers and bit down on Tom’s shoulder as he lined up his cock with Tom’s hole. Tom gasped as Harry began pushing in with ease, writhing against him. 

Harry began thrusting into Tom, moving his magic at the same time. He moved his hand from Tom’s neck to his shoulder, using it for leverage as his cock went deeper, his thrusts more powerful. Tom shifted against Harry as he chased his own pleasure, and when Tom flipped them over again, Harry only let out a weak groan in protest. 

Tom sank down onto Harry’s cock with a strangled sound, and Harry grasped the sheets in desperation as Tom began to ride him, hard and fast. Harry met Tom halfway as Tom pleasured himself, and he began to cry out when he found an angle that hit his prostate with each thrust. 

When Harry pushed his magic into him in time with his thrusts, Tom surged downwards, sinking his fangs into Harry’s neck. 

Harry saw stars as pleasure washed through him, his nerves on fire from the venom while Tom moved desperately over him until they both came, their magic tangled together. Harry sank into the sheets, his body limp as he caught his breath. 

Eventually, Tom removed himself from Harry’s neck and looked down at him with blood stained lips, a lazy smirk on his face. 

“Well, I admit, that was fun,” Tom chuckled, licking his lips clean. “But I think it’s my turn, darling.” Harry’s eyes widened, and he felt his cock twitch inside Tom at that dark tone. Harry couldn’t wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At long last, we have top!Harry. Took a break from the fic for a bit, but I'm planning to get right back in it soon. Just need to hype myself up for another live write and plan out the future of the fic. Hope y'all enjoyed! <3 Lemme know what you guys think below!


	17. The Next Step

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom adjusts his plans for the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by my dear Asa to update after his dark twist on a [potential Chapter 17](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23930311) drawn from my personal notes of the werewolf incident.

As a man of his word, Tom had a delightful time ravishing Harry in the aftermath of that rather intense scene, fucking Harry into the mattress until he screamed Tom's name. The man's moans and whines were music to his ears, and Harry's blood left a divine taste in his mouth. While Harry may play for dominance, Tom knew he reveled submission, craved it, and Tom was happy to indulge him, throwing in a slight thrall to hurry along the process. For all of Harry’s power, Tom was always amused that Harry never noticed his increasing magical influence. Instead he craved Tom’s dark touch.

After Harry passed out in exhaustion, Tom found himself once again gazing at his future mate, his wild mane of sweaty hair, his dark, radiant skin, and the mouthwatering bites littered across his naked body. He was tempted to have another taste, but a war waged in his mind.

For all of Tom's control and need for dominance, time and time again, he found himself caving to Harry’s desires. A part of him recoiled at the thought of giving control to anyone else, let alone a mortal, a potential threat, but his magic and his instincts made him cave each and every time. 

Yet Harry was the answer, the final key to Tom’s ultimate goal: immortality. Vampirism was always a temporary solution to the problems of mortality, a way to get more time, more resources. And it had worked, for a time. Since his turning, Tom ascended the vampire ranks, eliminating his competition one by one, and ingratiating himself into the British Dark community. The name “Tom Riddle” was met with both respect and fear among the Magical World, and Tom relished in his freedom to work on his own plans uninterrupted, a new plan for the course of Magical Britain.

However, his true name remained a shadow, a secret whispered about in the dark, a mysterious force moving towards domination. But with Harry’s wand, magic, and blood, Tom would break the chains of his vampirism and finally unveil himself to the world, claiming his rightful title as Lord Voldemort at last.

Indeed, something must be done about the current situation. Tom could not allow this dynamic to linger, to let Harry continue to distract him from his plans. While this game he was playing was fun, enthralling to be honest, Tom needed to take a step back. Mate or no mate, Tom would not be so easily swayed in the future. He may have always desired an equal, but until his plans had come to fruition, _until Harry was on his side_, he could not show this weakness again.

He spared one last lingering look at Harry, watching the man's vulnerable body rest, Tom's marks fresh on his neck. A dark smile curled at Tom's lips. As he walked out, he dragged his magic over Harry's skin to speed along the process. One couldn’t rush blood rituals, after all. 

Tom glanced around the neat apartment as his magic curled around him, materializing one of his formal robes onto his body. A mask, pale and snakelike, then appeared in his hands, a familiar companion. Tom placed it over his face and shuddered as the glamor took effect. 

A dark shadow engulfed his form, and when the darkness dissipated, a tall creature stood in Tom’s place, inhuman and deadly. While the crimson cloak hid most of the creature's appearance, its red eyes and sharp teeth glinted in the moonlight. A scaley, clawed hand pulled a hood over the pale skin, the bald head and then retreated to grasp a bone white wand. The terrible creature smiled, its oppressive aura bathing the room in crackling green magic. 

Lord Voldemort took one last look at the meager apartment before turning on the spot and disappearing. It was time to act.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time, no see, my darling readers. Life has been wild. Here's a lil snack while I start working on more fic and a potential rewrite. As always, let me know what you think below.


End file.
